Pokémon Survival: Remake
by BFoS
Summary: When a group of virtual reality players have a chance to be the first to set foot at an all new Pokémon island, they are unknowingly thrown into something far darker than they could have imagined...
1. Tournament

_This is a remake of the old version. Sorry to those that got seriously interested in the old one just to have me start it all over again before I could explain anything at all, but I feel this is needed. Characters introduced before will be returning, and the plot for this one is much darker. I will keep the old one up for show only, but don't expect it to be up-dated._

_There are several changes in this one, the biggest one being the name of the island from Sayaran to Isle of Devalore. Old fans, I hope you're not too mad, new fans, I hope you enjoy this adventure._

_And finally, a big thanks to Resident Quetzal for beta reading. Now we begin._

**Prologue**

Jerry Treedman is a fourteen year old teenager. He averages mostly B's at school and is generally what one would call a "good kid."

Summer is around the corner and he has no plans to go anywhere. That is because he doesn't have to be anywhere to experience everywhere. Jerry has the advantage of being a teenager in the year 2021, the golden age of virtual reality. It began as a 'virtual getaway' for families. Then the hotshots behind every gaming corporation in the world decided to cooperate to create virtual worlds of their biggest titles. Their release would be with a hugely expensive chamber where only one client could enter at a time and be transformed into digital data and sent to a video gaming world of their choice as long as they've paid the good cash for it. Depending on the game, the client would be either packaged back together completely, or transformed slightly to fit the game.

For example, if a client would be entering a world that did not need any physical changes, such as the gaming title '_Resident Evil: Global Outbreak_', then they would be transferred to that game at their original state and would rely on wit to survive a zombie apocalypse. But if said client were instead taking on a game such as the title '_Starfox Galaxies_', then their body would be reformed to an anthro character they would have had to create at the start of the game when they bought it.

Jerry has been everywhere. He's been to the deserts, the mountains, the seas, and beyond the stars. Today, his concentration was on one event. It was considered to be one of the biggest events in that particular gaming world.

Tossing his school bag to his bed, he did not bother to change when he entered the chamber. On the control panel to his left, he submitted his user identification and password before he was told to hold still as he was scanned and converted to data four seconds later, the chamber left empty. For a short while he felt that he was falling. After some time, he appeared in a very large forum room, dedicated to his area location of the global connection. His area held the state of Louisiana, Arkansas, Oklahoma, and Texas. There were a lot of people.

It was not a single room either. It was a large place with separate locations to go to. There were places where people could go buy accessories or in-depth guides to some of the game worlds, and there were, what was Jerry's favorite, the Defeat Room. The Defeat Room was where those that were defeated in a game world were thrown in, quite literally. From almost two hundred feet high, they would fall and return to their normal form and hit the ground in the most painful-looking fashion, yet feel no pain at all, for it was not real. It was very entertaining to watch.

Finding the nearest access monitor, it identified him by his username and gave him a list of the game worlds he was allowed to enter. He picked '_Pokémon: Tame & Wild_'. Immediately, he transformed to data once again, and felt the pressure of falling.

Then he appeared right at the entrance to Slateport City of Hoenn.

**Chapter 1: Tournament**

The ship docked in the loading yard with incredible ease. It was merely one made for passing through the various regions. Jerry leaned against a pillar waiting as the passengers filed out, passing by him. There was only one that he was looking for, and that person found him first.

"Jerry!" Andy Atowe shouted from beside him.

"Wow, I didn't see you come out," Jerry replied. He walked with his friend as they left the docking station together. "So how was Kanto? You didn't tell me much about it when we were in school earlier."

"Dude, it sucked," Andy said shaking his head. He did appear slightly disappointed. "I'm telling you, you'd think it wouldn't be any different than Hoenn, but I swear it. Whenever I was online, it was dark. Whenever I tried to get online in the daylight, I was always playing with either Russians or Koreans, and I didn't know what the hell they were saying. To be honest, I think they were talking a different language just to annoy me."

"You know, you could say the same about Hoenn too, except at night is when we get the non-English speaking people."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. So what's this all about with you? Did you win already? Is the island set to go?"

The island is a new place created for the Pokémon game world located a few hundred miles off the coast of Sinnoh. According to the big executives at the Pokémon HQ, it's supposed to have one of the biggest grand openings ever and will add several bonuses and pluses to your stats as well as a currently unknown ranking status that will show that you were one of the first on the island. Granted, everyone wanted to get one ticket, but couldn't buy them. A person had to enter a special tournament for a chance to win four tickets if they were the grand champion. The tickets were good for a train ride over the ocean and straight to the island. It was a step closer to fixing the bugs that wouldn't allow generation five, six, and seven Pokémon and regions in the game.

Jerry stopped walking and turned to Andy, a smug smirk on his face. "You know, that tournament is today."

"So what are you doing here?" asked Andy. "Aren't you supposed to be at the tournament? Where is it being held anyway?"

"No, the tournament starts in about an hour from now. I have plenty of time. And yes, it's taking place here in Slateport at the Contest Dome."

They continued walking, straight to the tournament itself. It was already crowded with people there, greeting the lucky ones that were going to be the fighters on the field. The moment he and Andy reached the entrance, they were bombarded with questions asking whether they'd be in it.

"Will you be watching?" asked Jerry.

Andy thought about it for awhile. "You know, I haven't been able to see much of Hoenn. I've been so limited to Johto. It'd be nice if I was able to get around." He said this hinting what he really wanted to do. What he wanted more was to catch some of the unique Pokémon that resided nearby Slateport, rather than watch a battle first.

"You do whatever you have to do," said Jerry. "I'm staying here."

"Hey," said Andy, pointing near registration inside. "Isn't that Irene Parker?"

He turned in his friend's direction, and there it was that he spotted her. Her blazingly bright red hair was unmistakable in the sea of browns.

"Yes," he said. "Yes it is. That's cool that she's here, I guess. I mean, I'm going to need all the support I can get—,"

"She's _registering_," said Andy, emphasizing the word.

And it was only then that Jerry realized what Andy meant. It hit him as a surprise more than the shock it should have been. Irene was a coordinator type of person. Yet here she was, in a tournament, and a competitor no less! It was something he had to see for himself.

He walked over to her, leaning against the registration counter. "Irene, back in action I see," Jerry said coolly.

"Jerry," she beamed. "When did you get back to playing this game? I thought you said you quit."

"Nah, couldn't help but cling onto my childhood." He turned to the registration and signed in. It was a sign-in LCD screen that would only accept the names it knew were pre-planned to be in the tournament.

All of the pre-planning had been made about a week before. Jerry had been chosen as a likely competitor because of his recent victories in tournaments. It was true that only a month ago he had planned on leaving the game forever, but the prospect of having the rank of being the first on a new special island was planted on him, and he wouldn't let go of the idea. So he stayed, in hopes of getting to the island. Now he has a chance to go, and so does one of his good online friends Irene.

"I can't wait for this thing to get started," she said. "I've been training really hard."

"Yeah? You know, I just realized that everyone's doing anything they can to get into this thing."

"The tournament?"

"Not just that," said Jerry. "The island."

Andy bounded up to the two after chatting up with a few people he didn't know. "Everyone's so boring here," he said. "It's like all they want to talk about is—,"

"Wait, wait, wait, don't tell me," Jerry held two fingers to his forehead while he shut his eyes thinking. "My psychic abilities tell me that because this is a tournament—hold it—they're talking about who's in it."

"I was going to say the island, but that too," said Andy. Then he got an evil smirk. "You know who they're saying's in this competition?" he let an air of silence pass between them. "They're saying Dale Yuwer's in it. They also say Al Finch, Bell Gilan, and Tracy Moore are here."

All of the names he just mentioned are big in the Pokémon game world. They are all established champion trainers. All of them have gotten through all the hardships and have managed to establish their names in the Hall of Fame in various museums.

All of a sudden, things seemed bleak.

"Irene, how good are you?" Jerry asked. "Last I heard, you were practicing to be a coordinator."

"Yeah, I was," she said. She shook her head, "I couldn't pass up this offer though, so I trained to be in this tournament."

"Yeah? What have you done?"

"You remember the Northwind of Hoenn Competition?"

"Yeah. Damn, that's a hard one. I entered it once—,"

"I was the champion."

Nothing else needed to be said. Now Jerry understood that while he was busy elsewhere, also training, one of his better online friends had been doing the same thing, and succeeding.

"All competing trainers must report to Area A of the final Isle of Devalore Contest," said a loud speaker. Not long after that, trainer begun shuffling their way through the halls as the path to Area A was lighted.

"Isle of Devalore," said Jerry. "Can't wait to get there."

Irene looked at him, puzzled. "So you do think we have a chance?"

"I hope," he said. Then, he added, "If you win, you have to give me one of your tickets. You'd be getting four anyway."

"Sorry Jerry, but if I win, I have to give the remaining three to my brothers."

Irene had three brothers who played the game. There was Michael, the oldest, Irene being the second oldest, followed by Joey, and the youngest at age eleven, Brett. Jerry understood how she would be able to give the tickets to Michael and Joey, as they were both trainers in the game, but he had to question Brett.

"I didn't think Brett played Wild or Tame," Jerry said unsurely.

"He doesn't," Irene replied. "He plays Mystery Dungeon online. Come on, you can't tell me you didn't know that the island was linking the two games together, did you?"

Jerry merely shrugged. "I thought that was just a rumor."

It was very easy to brush it off as one. The news was that the island would link the Pokémon Wild and Tame world with the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon world. It was said that Wild and Tame users could take a ferry from the Isle of Devalore to the world of Mystery Dungeon to interact with the people that played that game. Of course, the player would have to take a personality quiz before boarding and be transformed into a Pokémon, as well as find a Rescue Team that would take care of them during their short stay. It worked the other way around as well, except Mystery Dungeon players would have to find a Wild or Tame player who would gladly host them (that is, own them for their time in Wild or Tame) so they can explore the world.

But it all seemed too fishy to Jerry, and since it was never completely stated by the big guys at the HQ, it was easier to say it was a rumor.

"Either way," Jerry continued, "How did you plan on giving him the ticket if he's in a completely different game world?"

She shrugged.

The announcer came on again. "Final call for all trainers. Report to Area A, for the competition will begin shortly."

"Better start heading out," said Irene. And she left him behind to join the rest of the gathering battlers.

It was about time that he left as well. Saying his farewell to Andy, he walked with anticipation to the Area A competition room.

* * *

There were holograms there to lead them in the right direction. The set-up for who would battle who in the first round was made at the moment the fighters entered the small basement room. A randomizer spat out a few names for the first battle of round one, then and second, and third and so on.

Jerry took in a deep breath when he saw that his name was the very first to be put up. He would be in the very first battle of the day. For a moment, he felt happy. That is, until the second name was pinned up right next to his.

Who would have thought that the first person he would battle was the one he had hoped would make it to the final round with him, Irene herself?

He turned in her direction. She was already looking at him. No words were needed. He nodded, and she understood what would have to happen. Irene pulled her cap back and smirked.

A hologram led him to his position on a red round platform. Irene was led directly opposite of him, on a white platform.

"I hope you know that just because we're friends, I'm not going to take it easy on you," laughed Jerry.

Irene looked un-amused, and it was that glare she gave that showed him that she was now in competition mode. "You have no idea who you're up against," she said, shaking her head.

After a few seconds, both platforms begun to float upwards, into circular openings in the ceiling. The platform took him straight up, much like the elevator it was until the ceiling parted, and displayed him among a crowded stadium. Irene was on the opposite side, the battleground evenly divided in classic stadium style, his side red, and her side white.

"We are about to begin the final Isle of Devalore competition. Our first two competitors of the day are Jerry Treedman, and Irene Parker. Treedman has won numerous victories as well as been crowned champion for three competitions. Parker has won recognition through various side-quests as well as been crowned a champion for seven competitions."

Jerry's jaw hung loose. _Seven_? Had he heard correctly? Since when?

Irene herself smiled, taking in his shock factor to propel her motivation to win.

After a few more small details from the announcer, such as the rules for the three-on-three battle, the battle itself was ready to begin. "Are the competitors for the first battle of round one ready?"

There. The question had been asked. Everyone knew that once the announcer of _any_ competition asked _that_ question, it was the official signal to release their Pokémon. As ready as he thought he would ever feel, Jerry released his first Pokémon onto the field. Always being the showy type in a battle, he released his favorite and most powerful first, Swampert, who gave his entrance cry ready to kick some ass.

Irene released hers too. When one enters a battle, there's always a scare that overcomes them, no matter who they're battling. It happens the moment that one releases their first Pokémon, and the reason for it is because in tournaments, you have absolutely no clue as to what your opponent will bring out first.

Jerry eased a bit when he noticed it was only a Cacturne, but also knew that this was not good for him. The first time he fought against someone with a Cacturne, he lost the battle using Swampert. The second time, yes, he won, but he also had a different Pokémon on the field.

He had complete confidence in Swampert. He did not have to rely solely on his ground or water abilities. He had other abilities to take down the Cacturne. What he was worried about was the type disadvantage that would surely bring him down.

"Fight!"

He was caught off guard in thought. In a whirl, the Cacturne had dashed to the left field, upon the orders of its trainer. In the distance, he heard Irene shout a command again. The echo and the shouts from the crowd as the battle commenced were too strong for him to hear anything she said.

"Take evasive action!" Jerry shouted.

After following his command, he saw exactly what was coming. Pin missiles which missed his Swampert, but still hit Jerry himself right at his chest, pushing him back with a rough force. But he felt no pain. It was a game, of course, so the trainer could never truly be hurt. The needles that stuck to him simply vanished after a few seconds.

Another command from Irene, and the Cacturne was spinning, sending out various spikes everywhere on the field. It made sure that his Swampert would have to be careful with his footing placement if he didn't want to get a jab of pain that could slowly bring down his health.

"Swampert, they're making the field dangerous!" Jerry stated the obvious. "Take it down now that it's setting up the spikes!"

With one arm blocking the spikes from hitting his face, Swampert rushed like a train, and much like a mad-dog once close enough to his opponent. The Swampert jumped and tackled the Cacturne, and after rolling for a bit in a lock, they were separate, Cacturne in a hurt state.

Another command was made, muffled by the crowd yet again. Cacturne, with a burst of speed, now had Swampert in a lock from behind and swiftly jabbed its entire thorny arm at Swampert's side, his health diminishing.

"No," whispered Jerry. Thinking quickly, he commanded, "Protect yourself!" And in that moment, it was as if a hard surface blocked the Cacturne from continuing its constant jabs. "Give it some muddy water!"

Only needing to turn to his left, Swampert let out a stream of the dark, mud liquid from his mouth. It hit directly on Cacturne's eyes. It wailed, rubbing the gunk away, and in the moment of confusion, Jerry commanded once again.

"Charge it!" he shouted. "Charge at it with the same speed you use to climb waterfalls!"

And Swampert did, managing to bring the Cacturne down in a hustle, all over the spikes. But the last move Irene had called out, Jerry heard completely, and knew that with Cacturne's diminishing life, it would win all the same.

A white beam, very light and thin connected both Swampert and Cacturne. As Cacturne fainted from the fight, so did Swampert, cursed with the destiny bond put upon him.

Both trainers returned their Pokémon. They both had to roll over two more before this battle was over, but how would it end? This troubled Jerry most as he tried to decide the next possible Pokémon to send out.

* * *

Andy leaned against a lamp post at the outer limits of Slateport. Looking at his belt with Pokéballs clipped on it, he wondered just how lucky he would be this evening. The sunlight was decreasing. Not having been out in the Hoenn landscape a lot, he figured there would be a small chance that he would run into something amazing.

But he was only left disappointed when all he found were some Electrikes, an electric Pokémon he had already obtained through a trade back in Johto. It seemed as if those were the only Pokémon in the area as well, which just got him angry as he was told during the trade that they were rare.

He couldn't help as he cut through the tall grass to feel as if he were being watched. A sense of some kind told him. Upon looking around, he saw no one in the surrounding area. They were probably at the tournament.

He continued his search for a better Pokémon, and after awhile, decided to go to a deeper area. It was a place where no one usually went to, mainly because there were no grass patches or areas that Pokémon could be found. But Andy had been to places like that in Johto, and through the fact that he had been one of the few to give places a chance, he had found some rare Pokémon. But that wouldn't be here. In Hoenn, it seemed that there was nothing no matter what.

But as he turned to head back, something happened. A flash of light, he was sure of it. Andy turned, hoping to catch what the light had been. But all he saw was the tree.

A breeze kicked in slowly. Andy walked around a bit, trying to catch where the flash had come from. Now he was curious, and his curiosity led him deeper into the forest until he found something.

It was a small metal cube with lines all over it. He scooped it up in his palms and got a closer look at it. From the sides, the lines were parallel, but at the top and underneath it, they intersected each other. It was a strange find, and he wasn't sure what he was going to do with it.

But as he held it, the lines began to glow. He dropped it instinctively and looked at its progress. There was a blue shine to it now, and after awhile, sparks appeared all around it.

Andy backed up, continuing to look at it. Then seemingly out of nowhere, a man, probably in his thirties appeared. He walked to the cube and calmly picked it up. It stopped its sparks now, and after brushing off the cube, the man turned in Andy's direction.

"Uh…" Andy started. "Is…is it yours?"

The man shook his head. "It belongs to whoever will listen," he said.

"Huh?"

The man continued, ignoring Andy. "Today is Wednesday. In two days from now, something will happen here." He brought the cube closer to him, as if it meant something deeper. "I only have a few more minutes left before I'm gone, forever, and so far…" he laughed. "You're the only one I've met. So you have to be the one that listens."

Andy was confused. He didn't understand what the man was trying to tell him. _This guy's a freak_, he thought. _Why is he talking like that? This is just a game!_

But as much as Andy believed this, all he replied with was, "Go on. What are you trying to say?"

The man looked right at him, almost staring into his soul. His answer almost made it seem as if that was exactly what he was staring at.

"Your name is Andy Atowe. You're perfect," he said. He held a finger up, almost trying to think of what to say next. "You…have not won a single tournament. You have almost no chance of going to Devalore…so that makes you the best choice."

"I—I'm sorry, but I just don't know what you're talking about," said Andy, now wanting to get away.

"Wait," said the man sharply. "I want you to take this." He handed him the metal cube.

"What am I supposed to do with it?"

"Take it," the man replied. "You see, now that you hold this, you have a simple mission. All you have to do is play this game on Friday, at around 7:30 PM. That's it. There is only one rule that you must follow, and you have to listen to this one, as it is important."

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Don't go anywhere near the Isle of Devalore with that cube. In fact, I suggest you remain here in Hoenn. You'll be a lot safer." The man gave off an assuring grin. "Good luck," he said, before walking off. As he did, his entire appearance turned to blue crystals, and with several static shocks he was gone in an instant.

Andy stood in the forest, holding the cube in his palms. It seemed so much heavier than it had been the first time he picked it up.

Unsure of what to do with it, he put it in his backpack and ran back to Slateport.

* * *

Fried beyond recognition, the Granbull fell on its back defeated. The Houndoom, huffing and puffing after the long battle, had been the victor, and the crowd went nuts.

Jerry wasn't sure what he should feel at the moment. Irene on the other side couldn't help but feel disappointed as well. They recalled their Pokémon, and the lifts that brought them up took them back down to Area A.

When they were back in the basement, there were several claps from the others competitors ready to battle. They were congratulating them on the great fight they put on.

Both Jerry and Irene got out of the way for the next two fighters to go, and once they were aside, Irene turned to her friend, and said, "Good job. You put on a good battle. You deserve to go on."

Jerry wasn't sure how to answer that, but said, "Thanks." He paused, unsure how to continue again. "You know, you were amazing out there. I really thought I was going to lose that battle."

Irene smiled. "I know, I know. It's just that I should have been paying closer attention. I saw how you were constantly telling Houndoom to go in one direction, and then tell him to immediately go the other way for the attack. I realized that at the end, so when I told Granbull to be ready, he wasn't expecting for you to tell your Houndoom to once again go the other way and attack."

"Yeah," Jerry smiled. "Well, it was challenging. To be honest, most of the time I was completely confused of what I was going to do next."

By now, the battle between the other two competitors had begun. Their battle was shown on a large screen that everyone surrounded, doing their "ohh"s and "ahh"s as they watched the mistakes and took notes on the good ideas. That was all the advantage they got down there. They had a chance to see how one player played, that way if they made it to the next round, they knew all the battle quirks of the trainer.

"Let's get out of here," Jerry said. "I don't want to be stuck down here, waiting for round two."

"You should probably stay here. You don't know how fast this thing is going to go by."

"Yeah, well it won't be faster than a chance to go outside for some fresh air."

They both left Area A together. The guard at the entrance of the dome wouldn't let them leave, however. Irene could leave, but Jerry had to stay in the building at all times.

As they left the entrance and walked around the lobby area of the stadium, all Jerry found himself doing was grumbling. "They let us out of here in the other tournaments," he complained. "This just sucks so badly. Whose bright idea was it to lock the gates for competitors only?"

"Hey, it helps you guys stay in place," said Irene.

"Yeah, well what, would I really miss a chance of getting not one, but four tickets to the Isle of Devalore?"

Irene stopped him and looked right at his eyes, almost with a begged glance. Jerry knew where this was going. It was confirmed by her words. "If you win, who are you taking?"

He thought about it for a moment. Then he smirked. "You. And Andy. And…I don't know, someone else."

They continued walking along the stadium, indoors, hearing the cheers from the crowd and the battles going on in the main ring room. It almost made him want to return, and see what was going on, the reason why the crowd cheered and how the beatings played out.

Then there was a vibration in his pockets. Jerry reached in and pulled out his Pokétch, complete with everything a trainer needed. Including a messaging system.

He had one message from Andy, which read:

_Did you win yet?  
_

Jerry did not message back. Instead, he ignored it and walked with Irene again, waiting for round two.

At the end of the day, Jerry Treedman would end up winning the tournament. He would receive his four tickets, and the moment he did, he would give one to Irene Parker. Andy Atowe would message again the exact same thing, and he would reply with a yes.

And then he would ponder who he would give the fourth ticket to.


	2. Rescue Mission

_Beta'd by Resident Quetzal_

**Chapter 2: Rescue Mission**

The sun always looked beautiful as it disappeared over the horizon of the sea. It amazed many players how well the video game programmers paid attention to detail. Brett Parker, a Scyther, watched the sun fall behind the sea, and the world go dark from his standpoint at the edge of the Pelipper Post Office cliff. The water below smacked the rocks with a fierce force, but would never reach him at fifty feet up.

He had read before that this area of the world on which he walked was a recreation of the first map ever created for the Mystery Dungeon world. He passed the post office and looked upon the board that held rescue missions of all kinds, longing for a single mission that refused to come, and then looked towards the town in the valley. He wondered if the players from so long ago ever thought they would eventually be able to walk the lands they played.

He shifted his clawed feet and paced, hoisting an orange rectangular items container over his shoulder and, with one scythe, adjusting the orange scarf that hung from his neck. His thoughts were blurred, a mix of what he would do when he found the mission he wanted and what he would do when he logged off the game.

He turned back to the board. The torches that hung next to it were lightened, and continually showed who needed to be saved. There were so many in the surrounding region that needed rescue, mostly CPU players, but there were still a few live people stuck somewhere. Yet Brett ignored them all. He looked at only what the reward would be, and if it wasn't what he wanted, what he _needed_, then the mission was dropped.

He moved back and let other rescue team members come by the board. Then he would return to his spot and see what else remained. Other missions magically appeared, so he had to keep a good eye out. He got used to it, and got tired. He must have been waiting for an hour watching the board.

After so long, he almost lost hope. Yet a nagging feeling at the back of his head, too small to be a burden, told him to stay put and wait it out. So he did, for almost ten more minutes before looking upon the board again.

He flinched. The rescue mission he had been waiting so long to arrive had finally come.

He slid the items container off his arm and down his scythes, placing it on the ground. Stabbing at the rescue flyer, he put it in the box, brought it over his shoulder again, and ran to town. Yet unknown to him, someone had been watching. Silently, the hidden Pokémon emerged.

The Pokémon player had been looking just as hard for that mission as well. He would have to follow the Scyther to retrieve it.

* * *

In the Town Square, Brett gathered the essential rescue items from his storage bank and ran north east, towards the mountain range where his rescue base was located. He sprinted, jumped and flew, the giddiness of his mission finally known to him.

But there was a catch. The mission was hard. He was supposed to report to the Green Mountain, a place he never heard of. It was not wise to enter a place he didn't know about. Enlisting help was the best option, but who could he trust on his team? Who would be so trustworthy as to keep the reward a secret?

He arrived at a low slum, poor quality shack. Slightly above the entrance rested a cheaply designed logo stating "Team Beasties." Inside was not so grand either. It was a main entrance, with a front desk even, for those that wanted rescue up front. Behind the counter was a large wall of mail boxes, making the team base look more like a post office. But those were only meant for the team members. Under each box was a name, stating whose box belonged to whom.

Brett walked behind the counter and looked at his box. It was level to his eye. He tapped it once, and the small mail door opened. There was nothing for him; no special missions or thank-you's.

To the right, there was a swinging door leading to the backroom. Feeling slightly disappointed, he stepped forward.

Nothing was impressive in the backroom. It was essentially a large living room, couches with decorative tables at one end near the chimney, and a round table at the other end near an open window. Three Pokémon sat by the round table. Brett caught himself averting his eyes from the three Pokémon and to the window. There was a good view of the Town Square. It looked so small out there in the distance, illustrating how far it really was.

Brett wanted to ask for help from his teammates. He wanted to tell them what he had, but he was afraid that they would betray him once the mission started because of the reward. It wouldn't be the first time it happened on a rescue mission.

The offering at the end of the mission was two tickets for something grand. It was a pass to an island far away called the Isle of Devalore. A boat would take 60 players there, where the passengers of the boat would receive a special rank that would recognize their team.

Any member of Team Beasties could go get the rank, and it would automatically put them in a better, higher light. But Brett wanted to be the one that was sent out. The Team Leader, a Typhlosion, would probably take the tickets from Brett if he ever found out, and use them for himself.

For awhile, Brett contemplated if he should go alone. The risk in others finding out would decrease, but so would his chances of getting the mission entirely right. Brett admitted even to himself that he couldn't do well solo.

He turned his back on the three at the table. A Totodile sat at one end, speaking to a Gengar and Meowth. He couldn't trust those three. Though he had become friends with them enough to go on outings alongside them, he felt that their personalities would all be jealously aimed at taking the tickets from him once the mission was over.

Brett left the three to their own devices and carried on to the sleeping quarters. It was a straight hall with swinging doors, parallel to each other. Each member had their own room where they could put their belongings, though really it was only for decoration and atmosphere.

He walked on, thinking blankly until he heard some shuffling from the door to his right. He stopped and took a peak over it. It was Claire's room.

Claire was a Growlithe, and right now she was shuffling through her gathered possessions and trying furiously to fix up the room. There were small items, figurines wet with saliva to show proof Claire used her mouth, and then there were furniture, including a bed slightly bigger than her.

She stopped short of what she was doing, seeing Brett looking in.

"Hey, can you give me a hand?" she asked. Her voice spoke her residency with an acute British accent.

Brett looked down at his scythes. "I can move stuff around," he said sportingly.

"Fair enough," she said. "Can you help set this bed by the window?"

Brett entered the room. Sliding his scythes under the bed, he easily lifted it off the ground. He moved it accordingly, looking for reassurance from Claire once placing it down again.

"There you go," he said.

"Thanks." She jumped to the bed and stretched like a tired dog, yawning before turning on her backside, four legs in the air. "I've been moving stuff around all day. Lying here feels so good."

Brett had to resist the urge to rub her belly with his sharp 'blades for hands.' After awhile, Claire eyed him, almost as if the belly rub was something she expected. She rolled back, resting on her legs while she took a quick glance around the room.

"I've been trying to make it look like home," she said.

Brett scoffed. "My room here is totally different from my room in real life, and I make sure it is."

"Well to each their own, then," she sighed. She cocked her head to the side when she asked, "What did you say your name was again?"

"I didn't. I'm Brett."

Claire, with a smile she made her own, replied, "I'm-," and was cut off.

"Claire," said Brett. "I know you already."

"Oh...okay then."

Brett inched closer to the window. He put one scythe on the pane and watched the moon wash over the lands. He felt slightly jealous that she was able to have such an incredible view when all he ever got to see on his side were trees.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing," replied Brett. He remembered his mission at that time, and knew that should be his biggest priority. "There's something I have to do tonight."

"Yeah? What would that be?"

"A mission." He turned to her, now serious as he answered. "It's a high ranked mission."

Claire seemed to jump up at the statement. It became obvious that this is what she wanted to hear. "So are you going alone?" Her tail wagged uncontrollably, hoping for a good answer.

Brett hesitated. "I don't know." He searched his mind frantically for something to change the topic. "I'll have to log off soon. I have homework to do."

"Oh," said Claire, shot down. "Okay."

Her front legs were crossed in front of her as she put her head down to rest again. She looked up at him, trying to find words.

"Do you have homework?" asked Brett.

"No," Claire replied. "I did it all as soon as I got home. In fact, right now I should be asleep. It's beyond my bedtime."

Brett chuckled. Different time zones were a funny thing. "My bedtime is a long while from now, but I still want some time for my work. I think I can also squeeze in a quick rescue mission." Brett turned towards the door, feeling he was done now. "I guess I'll be seeing you around."

"I guess you will," Claire responded.

Brett barely made it to the swinging door when Claire called him to a halt again. "Wait," she said.

"Yes?"

She paused, unsure how to go on with her question. "Have you seen J.J. around?"

J.J. was the team leader, the Typhlosion that started the rescue team. "I have."

"Has he ever said anything to you?"

Brett had to think about that. He only saw his leader through passing a few times. In fact, the last time he spoke with him had been a few weeks before, discussing a rescue mission, and that was only because J.J. was having a hard time in deciding whether Brett should go with him or not.

"Not much."

Claire sighed, ready to let something out of her system. "It's just, he talked to me before...a little bit before you showed up here today."

Brett nodded. "Uh huh. And?"

She was having trouble with her words again. "He...he said I need to do a rescue mission now, with someone else, or I'm off the team."

Brett raised an eyebrow. It was typical J.J. He was mean-spirited, easily frustrated, and would not allow any slackers of any level on his team.

"Sounds to me that there's something you should be doing," said Brett. "There are plenty of jobs on the billboards in the Town Square, and so many other missions are delivered directly here to the base. It shouldn't be hard to find something quick and easy to please him."

"It shouldn't," Claire agreed. "But it is."

Curious. "How?"

"I've had this feeling that he's had it in for me ever since I've joined." She sighed. "I have done missions regularly here, just as much as every other member. Yet for some reason, it's almost as if there's something about me he doesn't like. Whenever he's around, I feel his eyes bearing down on me. It's too much."

A short pause of silence followed. Brett understood now what was happening, and he chuckled briefly.

"What's so funny?" asked Claire.

"Nothing," Brett replied. "When we joined this game, we were asked to do a personality test. You remember, right?"

Claire thought about it for a bit. "Yes, I do."

"Most of us in this game take our role as to what we become seriously, and I think J.J. is one of those. He's gotten into character and acts the way the game interprets him, based on what it told him after the test." He smirked. "That, or he can be a regular jerk that walks the planet."

Claire stifled a laugh, looking down. "Yes, I can only assume." She paused for a moment. "Where are you going now?"

Brett thought about it for a moment, unsure if he should answer. He decided to tell a half truth. "I'm going on a rescue mission."

"Where?"

Again, he was hesitant. "Green Mountain."

"Never heard of it. Where is it?"

Brett had to think about that one, not only because he was still cautious about revealing more to her, but because he himself wasn't sure where it was either.

"Can I see the mission?" Claire asked.

At this point, Brett really felt that there was no reason not to trust her. She seemed sincere enough, and now that he begun to think about it, he would gladly choose her to come with him in the rescue, since finding someone to go with was the original plan anyway.

He slid the items container down his scythes and placed it on the floor. Easily, he removed the top lid with his scythes, a feat that would have been nearly impossible had the grasp feature for non-hand Pokémon not been added.

"I don't know about this mission," said Brett. "It's...different from the rest."

Claire took it from the container and straightened it out on the floor to read it aloud.

"'I'm in trouble'," she read. "'My name is Evan and I'm a Mankey. I've gotten lost deep in the center of the Green Mountain and am carrying highly important items with me that I cannot lose. Please help!'" She continued reading onward, word for word. Her eyes widened when she reached the reward. "This can't be right...is this Mankey serious?"

She looked to Brett for confirmation, and, as it seemed the truth was out, he responded with a nod.

After re-reading it a couple of more times, she appeared to be satisfied with it.

"So I'm guessing you're as surprised as I am?" Brett asked.

"Heck yes!" she shouted, then lowered her voice, worried that others might hear. It seems she too figured others would take the opportunity greedily as well. "Did you plan on inviting someone?"

"I haven't found someone to come with me yet," Brett replied honestly.

She looked expectant. Brett read her expression, able to see how carefully she was planning her next words. But instead of something clever to ease her way in, she flat out asked.

"Can I come?"

Still trying to keep his composure, Brett raised an eyebrow. "On the mission, or on the boat-,"

"Both."

She was willing, and used her sad puppy eyes to lure him her way.

If it were anyone else, he probably would have said no. But it happened to be Claire, and not only did she seem honest enough, but her form proved it. She was a Growlithe, one of the more friendlier and trustworthy Pokémon in the game. Fate must have brought her to him.

"I'll need all the help I can get."

* * *

The planning had to be perfect, and as far as Brett could tell, it went smoothly. After receiving the authorization to go out on a rescue mission as a team with Claire, they were on their way back to Town Square. Though Brett was ready for the dungeon by now, Claire was not.

Her items were nothing special: one oran berry here, another pecha berry there, special protective scarves and etcetera. It was all standard rescue mission protocol.

When they were ready, they ran north to Whiscash Pond. At one point, the place used to be a solitary environment where players would only come to evolve in the cave below the pond, but now, the gaming mechanics have changed all that for the place to become not only a place where evolution takes place, but a transport center to the dungeons all around the region. It was meant for the lazy rescue team members that refused to partake in the life-like real-time trek across the land to their destination.

Since the two did not know where they're destination was located at anyway, Whiscash Pond was the only logical way to get there.

The cave was big enough to fit a large amount of Pokémon, and there were a variety of places underground so that there wouldn't be a clog or crowd of Players standing around. The place at the current time wasn't heavily crowded, so it made finding a transport portal easier.

They halted before an empty cave room. Brett turned to Claire, nodding. Then for some odd reason, he felt something.

He turned around and looked about. There were a mass amount of players, but none were looking his direction.

"What's wrong?" asked Claire.

"Nothing," Brett replied. "I thought I saw something..."

He returned his gaze to the room. Here, Brett entered and dropped his items container to the floor. Claire opened the container and pulled out the rescue flyer between her front paw toes.

Brett looked back once again and saw a rescue team member from another group, a Sneasel, wearing a heavy red colored scarf. But that's not what got to him. Brett felt something coming from the player, almost the same as the feeling he felt moments ago.

"I think he's watching us," Brett whispered, returning his gaze to her.

"Hmm?"

"The Sn-," Brett caught himself. Even though he was whispering, he knew that if the Sneasel even only slightly wanted to, he would be able to hear the whispered conversation. The game was able to enhance all the human senses for their respective Pokémon. "Never mind."

She shrugged and let go of the rescue mission. "Off to Green Mountain then."

The rescue flyer stood afloat in the air, frozen in time, before spinning and disappearing completely. The room spun around, each spin growing momentously faster than the last, until the cave walls became nothing but a blur.

Yet through the blur, Brett still felt the undeniable nag that he was being watched. The last he saw before being completely transported was the silhouette of the Sneasel.

Then it slowed, and the moonlight shone proudly from the sky, the rescue flyer gliding slowly to the ground.

After putting the rescue mission flyer back in the items container, Brett surveyed the surrounding. There was an open crevice in front of him, leading into a cave. Unfortunately, it was far too dark in there. He couldn't see anything more than two feet in. This could prove to be a problem.

Claire however was prepared. She slid off her items container and opened it, shuffling through her contents until she found specs of some kind, which easily slid over her eyes and held firm. Lights flickered from within the goggles, and then slightly above them, a stream of light shot forward.

"What are those?" Brett asked.

"Upgraded Torch Specs. They allow me to see things in dark places," she said. "We should get going now."

Brett nodded, and led the way. Though he tried to keep a strong grasp of leading once inside, it became too hard to see anything, even with Claire's light piercing the darkness.

Claire stepped forward after they were a few more feet in. "I think I should lead the way. I can see everything."

Brett didn't argue. He let her pass him and watched her sniff the area as well as look around. She led the way down a narrow tunnel, always casting the light in different directions.

There was a shriek from somewhere distant. It made Brett look back uncomfortably. Whatever caused it sounded dangerous. It wasn't much of a cry or roar, but a warning of what's to come. He suddenly realized that he entered this dungeon without any prior knowledge to how difficult it could be.

"You heard that too, right?" asked Claire.

"Yes," Brett responded.

"Are you scared?"

It took Brett awhile to answer. "No. We need to keep moving."

They continued down the path until they reached a part of the cave that led to the second floor. It spiraled up, wet and slippery with no steps to keep a firm grip.

Claire went ahead and tried to go up, but there simply wasn't any friction that held her in place. She could only get about a meter in before she slid down the slimy surface.

"It's no good," she said. "Too wet."

Suddenly, she was lifted off the ground. Brett had slid his scythes under her forelegs, where he then carried her close to his chest.

"It's all a puzzle," he said. "All you have to do is figure out how to solve it."

His wings beat behind him. He now hovered above the ground as well, and flew over the wet surface and glided onto the next floor.

When the ground was level again, he landed and let Claire go.

Claire was slightly dazed. She shook her head to clear her mind before turning to Brett.

"Too intense?" Brett questioned.

"You caught me off guard," she replied.

They continued navigating through the cave, Claire in the lead again. Yet the more they trekked, the more Brett felt that something was wrong. They hadn't encountered a single enemy Pokémon the entire time they were there. Where were they?

After so long, the two found the entrance to the upper floor, this one not so slippery. The first thing they noticed once they reached the third landing was the Nidoking lying so close to them.

"It's asleep," whispered Brett.

"No," Claire responded. She got closer to the Pokémon and picked at it with her paw, shining her light directly to its face. "It's defeated. Someone has been here." As she said this, the Nidoking flattened to the ground, disappearing completely. "Recently," she added.

She took in a long sniff, then sniffed a few more times on the spot the Nidoking had been. Then she shined the light across the room, directly through a tight tunnel.

"This way leads up," she said.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because whatever attacked that Nidoking went over here. I can smell it."

Her reasoning made sense. The 'wild' Pokémon never attacked each other. They were programmed to attack rescue team members only, and likewise, a wild Pokémon would not be able to injure another wild one.

The Nidoking for sure had been wild. It had no scarf, no badge, no indication that it belonged to a rescue team, meaning that a rescue team member must have defeated it. And if it were a rescue team member that defeated it, then that rescue team member would most likely be found going to the upper floors.

The idea to track that rescue team member down by scent was a great initiative. It would mean that they would not have to deal with a lot of trouble and be able to find the next floors quicker.

Claire led the way down another narrow tunnel, which opened to a much wider area. The area was huge, so big that the lights from Claire's specs wouldn't reach the ending wall.

She paused here.

"What's going on?" asked Brett.

She sniffed the air again, but seemed annoyed. "I-I don't know," she said. "I can't pick up the scent. There's a more powerful scent from other Pokémon all over this room."

Brett tried to examine anything he could from the limited light source. He carefully studies the ground and felt around, trying to decipher the secrets of the room. And after so long, he came to a conclusion.

"There was a monster house here."

"Exactly!" exclaimed Claire.

"We don't want to get caught up in one of those. Let's keep going."

Their internal climb continued. It was on the fourth floor when they faced a few dangerous Pokémon, but they were victorious in the encounter. As they climbed, Claire would occasionally lose the scent of the rescue team member, and then pick it up again once she was close to the upper levels of the cave.

There were many battles within the darkness, and after so long, Brett had gotten accustomed to it, enough to not rely on Claire's light so heavily.

Then as they neared the steps to the upper level, after passing through thirty floors or so, there was a light. It was an obvious moonlight, and seemed so bright from their position.

When Brett and Claire emerged, they found themselves surrounded by a maze of large trees, with only a small ray from the moon shining through leafs.

"Finally!" shouted Claire. She removed her items container and slid the specs back into the box before sliding into the strap to hang over her neck again. "I thought I would never see sunlight again!"

Brett only appeared amused. "I hope Evan is still here. I should have logged out twenty minutes ago."

Claire sniffed the air. She sniffed again, and tried over and over. "I can't pick up anything!"

"What do you mean?"

"There's no scent. The air has cleaned it up."

Brett looked in all directions. "That's fine," he said. "We don't need scent anymore. We can see clearly. If you smell something that is distinctly Mankey, let me know. I'll lead this time."

Brett stepped forward and made his first move through the trees. The trees had no pattern. They were simply there. He cut through them nicely, not missing a spot when he searched for the Mankey.

Claire was right behind him, watching his back and double checking on everything, as well as calling out to Evan the Mankey.

After about five minutes, Claire stopped Brett.

"Wait," she said. "Something's wrong."

"What is it?" asked Brett.

"I don't know for sure..." she sniffed the air again. "But I know I've smelt this before. Somewhere, I just can't remember..."

"What happened the last time you smelled it?"

"No...actually," she sniffed the air one more time. "I think I've smelt it...on this mission we're doing now, earlier. It was..."

But before she could get anything else out, vines encircled her throat and around the rest of her body, and dragged her back. A Bulbasaur held her with vine whip in mid-air.

"It's a monster house!" she cried, trying to free herself.

Brett turned in the other direction just in time to be sucker-punched by a Grovyle. He fell to the floor. All around him, grass-types appeared, teeth bared, tails erect and ready to whip.

As he pulled himself up to a standing position, he was tackled by a Victreebell and forced back down.

Claire was tossed right beside him, both equally surprised that they had been ambushed.

Brett stood once again. Another vine from the Bulbasaur encircled his left blade arm, almost throwing him off balance. With quick reflexes, Brett swiped the vine with his right blade, freeing himself.

He ran into the heat of the battle, in the middle of all the grass types and attacked with the grace of a skilled swordsman, not letting one Pokémon lay an attack on him.

Claire faired equally well with her powerful fire type attacks, keeping the aggressive grass types at bay.

Almost all was well until Brett was pinned against a tree by a Sceptile. His short moment stunned allowed a Vileplume to stun him even more with a paralysis powder blown in his direction.

Claire finished with her opponent quickly, knowing very well that she had to get her companion out of his sticky situation. But her thoughts were running through her mind too fast. She forgot about her fire attacks for a brief moment, and instead, jumped and bit down with a powerful bite on the Sceptile's arm.

The Sceptile released its hold on Brett, and he fell to the floor, unable to regain control of his limbs.

"Come on Claire!" shouted Brett. "Fire blast it!"

She was tossed against another tree, where she tumbled in a heap to the floor. The remaining grass types surrounded her, now ignoring the Scyther completely.

"Claire!" Brett pushed himself off the ground with as much strength as he could. He stumbled as he made his way towards her.

Then with one final breath, Claire let loose a powerful fire attack which pushed Brett back and to the floor. He could barely see, weakened by the sudden heat. When he looked at Claire's direction, he was able to catch a glimpse through the bright flames of her powerful flamethrower. She fried her opponents rather quickly.

It was in this moment of lost concentration where he was caught off guard by a Bayleaf which bit into his neck and dragged him from the scene.

"Claire!" He shouted, hoping to catch her attention. His paralysis was still in effect.

She turned to the voice, almost unable to find it. She saw Brett's feet dragged behind another tree in the distance, and in a heartbeat, she was after him.

"I'm coming!" she assured.

Her assurance however was twisted when she was tackled by an Ivysaur from behind and held in place. She could not even turn to shoot a fire blast. The Ivysaur had its foot pressed down on her head, and it had a powerful grip.

Around the corner, Brett was being whipped by the Bayleaf's powerful vines. If this continued, he would soon be defeated, and the mission would be a failure.

He tried to regain control of his scythes again, not willing to lose. The whips weren't helping, and if it continued, he was sure to lose the battle.

With a burst of strength, he swiped the Bayleaf across its face, pushing it back. He regained some control now, and he was ready to utilize it to its full capacity.

He slashed across its body as much as he could, never missing. And in a few more swipes, it was defeated.

He turned back to Claire's direction, seeing she was in the same predicament as him.

He ran to her, blades to his sides to give the full force of the slam and slash he would inflict on the opponent Pokémon.

He collided with the Ivysaur and managed to pull it off of Claire.

Claire stood up, regaining control once again. Her mouth filled with a raged fire ready to emit. She fired it away, right at the Ivysaur, right as Brett fought it off.

"No!" Brett shouted, but it was too late.

The fire attack hit both him and the Ivysaur. He was tossed back by the force. For awhile, he couldn't feel the flames. But then he felt his body weakening, and it was at this stage that his body began to heat up, and he noticed the fire on him, and the fires around him.

He hadn't noticed it before. A good chunk of the forest they walked was set on fire due to all of the fire attacks. On an estimate, it could be guessed that Brett and Claire were at the center of the flames.

But Brett couldn't stand anymore. He felt fully defeated, unable to move for anything.

"Claire," he called silently, afraid now.

"Brett!" she called out. "Are you alright?"

She lay by him, examining his body.

"I won't make it," he said. "I'll lose." He thought for a moment. She was his teammate. Could he trust her? Whether he could or could not, at the moment, he had only one choice to make if he wanted the mission to happen. "Find Evan," he said. "Save him. Take the rescue flyer to prove you're part of the rescue team sent to rescue him."

He carefully slid off his items container and let it fall beside him.

Hesitantly, She opened the container and retrieved the mission.

"Will you be alright?"

"It's a game," Brett responded. "Of course I'll be alright."

She nodded. "I'll find him. It won't be long, I promise."

And then she trotted off.

Brett sat up, but doing so made him feel even weaker than he did before. He let himself collapse again, in the middle of the flames. If there was one thing he had to do, it was get away from those fires.

He crawled, trying to get to a safer place. But it was as if the flames went on for miles. There was no stopping them.

All he could do was wait and hope that Claire found Evan.

* * *

Claire rushed through the forest as fast as she could. She was away from the flames now, in a much greener area. She only hoped that she would not have to run into any other Pokémon.

She stopped, torn by which direction to take. There was no doubt that she was lost.

But then something in the air caught her attention. She sniffed, trying to identify it. It was a strange smell, almost like sweat. She searched her mind for a similar scent.

"It's...a Mankey," she told herself. "I found him!"

She followed the scent to her left, keeping her eyes on task. She was led to an uneven level, just over a fissure in the ground leading to the floor below. And there under the light, she found the Mankey.

_Yes!,_ she thought.

Her initial idea was to jump down there and rescue him, thus ending the mission and saving Brett from defeat. However, someone interfered.

Her muzzle was held shut by claws, and she was pulled against the captor's chest. She thrashed in hopes of freeing herself, but the mysterious Pokémon wouldn't let her go.

For a brief moment, the captor released the hold on her muzzle, only long enough to shove a seed down her throat.

Then she grew heavily dizzy. Claire fought to stay awake, but the world blurred, and after her last fight for the wake, she fell in a heap upon the Pokémon's arms.

Acting fast, the Sneasel put her down gently and searched the contents of her items container. He retrieved the rescue mission. Then he ran from the scene and jumped down the fissure.

* * *

Evan couldn't stay any longer than he had already. Time past quickly, and soon enough, he would have to log out. He began to believe his rescue call had been ignored. It would mean he would have to take a chance and accept failure, and hope that his precious TMs and HMs weren't all gone when he returned to base.

Then someone unexpected dropped. It was a Sneasel, and judging by the feather by the left ear, it was male.

"Don't be afraid," said the Sneasel. He brought up the rescue mission request flyer, "I'm here to rescue you."

Evan grew red with anger at the sight. "Well what are you waiting for?! Get me out of here!"

The Sneasel snatched Evan by the fur on his head. "You'll be safe. Wait for me at the Square."

In the blink of an eye, Evan obliterated into a golden light, and was transported away and back to the Town Square.

"I still have business to take care of," said the Sneasel.

He jumped from the fissure and out of sight.

* * *

When Brett returned to a normal state, his eyes quickly averted to his surroundings. By the first peak of the small brown wood walls, he could tell he was no longer in the forest.

He rose to his feet and wobbled. He was still a Scyther, and he was back at the rescue team base, in his room. The mission must have been completed.

He rushed from his room, down the hall and to Claire's, ready to hear the good news. But when he looked over her door, he found no one there.

"Brett."

The voice was cold and familiar. He turned to meet his team leader J.J.

"Captain," Brett acknowledged.

"Why don't you come and sit with me in the backroom," said the Typhlosion. It wasn't a question, it was a declarative statement.

Brett tried his best to keep a straight face as he was led from the hall to the open space of the backroom.

"What's this all about, captain?" Brett asked, standing beside the table the Meowth, Totodile, and Gengar had been sitting on earlier.

J.J. sat on one of the cubes used as a seat, never easing his glare on him. "It's about your recent mission," he said. He shut his eyes. "Why haven't you logged it in your mission log?"

Every mission had to be logged for inspection. It was meant so J.J. would know who was working and who was slacking off.

"I have," said Brett. "I've always logged my missions."

"That was in the past," said J.J., now with a hard glare. "You went on a rescue mission tonight, and you didn't log it."

Brett remained silent. Of course he didn't log it; that would mean J.J. would know what the reward would be. But even if he didn't log it, he couldn't know that the mission was completed. It wouldn't show if he searched on his log board.

J.J. leaned in closer, now up in Brett's face. "You failed that mission."

Brett couldn't help it; he gasped.

J.J. sneered.

That was the only way he would have known. No matter whether the mission was logged, if it were a failure, the team leader would know. The team's rank points would decrease a little, and the players that caused the decrease in rank would be named if the team leader wished to know the name.

"I tried to talk to Claire about it too, but she logged out before I could get to her." He let that sink in before retreating away and looking out the window with a grin. "She's off the team. No second chances." Then, returning to his serious attitude, he faced Brett again. "But you; I never would've thought it. You're one of the few I trust in this team to always get the job done right. What's your excuse?"

He didn't want to tell the truth, but no lie could replace it well enough. Still, he tried.

"I-I-we-,"

"You're stuttering," J.J. said matter of factly.

Brett remained silent.

"So you're not going to say anything?"

"I can't," Brett replied. "What you're telling me is true. I didn't log the rescue mission, and I left with Claire to complete it."

"_Why_?"

"Because I couldn't go on the mission alone."

J.J. slammed the table with a hard fist, fire emitting from his back. Clearly he was enraged. "I meant, _why didn't you log the mission_!?"

"Simple mistake, Captain," Brett said calmly. "I'm only human on the inside, remember?"

"Then why don't I believe you?"

"If you don't believe the truth, then there's nothing I can do about it."

"Stop smart mouthing and act your age," he said spitefully. "You're probably not even past thirteen yet. I can tell by your voice. And you know what? I don't like your attitude."

Brett didn't answer. J.J. didn't say anything else after that either. They both simply stared at each other, waiting for one to speak aloud first.

"Don't pull another one like that again," said J.J. Then, he left.

Brett watched him disappear to the sleeping quarters, probably to check on other members that were logged on. When he was gone, all his mind ran over was the mission.

"We...failed?" he whispered to himself. He couldn't believe it.

He left the backroom, to the front desk, and stood behind the counter, pacing back and forth. He felt stuck in a situation he's never been in.

He would have to contact Claire again, whenever she decided to log on. He had to find out what happened exactly.

He remained there for a few minutes, lost in thought. Then something swooped in through the entrance and flew straight to the counter.

"Mail call!" said the Pelipper cheerily. From its messenger bag, various letters hovered and swiftly were placed in mail boxes on a wall behind the counter. "Special delivery for you too." It dropped only one envelope right in front of Brett.

"Thank you Pelipper," Brett responded kindly.

"Anytime," it said. With a final salute, it sped up and left like a speeding bullet out the front door, into the dark morning skyline.

Brett looked at his letter for a moment, hesitant. It was a delivery for him alright, but the sender was unspecified. It simply read 'Off Shore.'

He touched the envelope, and it opened up on its own. His eyes widened, and his heart beat at the sight of what lay in front of him.

It was a ticket to the Isle of Devalore.


	3. Friday

_Beta'd by Resident Quetzal_

**Chapter 3: Friday**

Mrs. Treedman, sitting right beside Jerry on his bed, put her hand to his forehead. "You don't feel very warm," she said, yet the concern in her voice hadn't lessened.

"I know," Jerry responded, shaking his head. "It's just that—I really don't feel so good today." He sighed. "Please don't make me go to school."

Mrs. Treedman averted her gaze to the bedside clock. Jerry would have to be ready in twenty minutes if he were to make it to his bus. She bit her lower lip, thinking over Jerry's plea.

"I don't think I'll be able to concentrate if I go," Jerry continued. "I feel like I'll collapse on the desk in front of me."

_Please let me stay_, Jerry thought to himself. _Just for today, please let me stay…_

But she didn't answer him—at least, not at first. She stood and turned away from him, thinking to herself. Jerry held his breath, hoping to stay, but expecting to be ordered to get up.

"Just for today," she said. "On one condition; if you don't get any worse, you'll have to do house duty."

Jerry felt relieved, while at the same time embarrassed. He couldn't believe that he was actually playing a fake fever to get out of school, and for a video game no less! When his mother left, he couldn't stop the redness wash over his face.

_At least that's done and over with_, he thought. He got out of bed and dressed comfortably in jeans. After a few minutes of wondering around his room aimlessly, he left his room and entered the living room, where he let himself fall over the couch and stare at the ceiling. After school, he would usually dump himself right there and sleep for awhile before stepping into his room to play online.

In his comfort zone, he thought about the game, and the reason why he was skipping school. He remembered the day before clearly. He, Andy and Irene traveled to Sinnoh's Sunyshore City. That was where the train would depart.

He remembered what it felt like, seeing the city so far in the distance. As he flew closer from his Pidgeot's back, he had felt butterflies in his stomach seeing the train tracks pulling out of the train station near the lighthouse, supported by beams as they reached out to sea. The train station itself was on pillars, hanging over the beach.

Inside the train station was even crazier. It had apparently opened on Wednesday night. Being as new as it was, there were many trainers walking about the large complex.

There was not much to offer. There was a Pokémon Center and a shop, which was ridiculous considering how close Sunyshore City's Pokémon Center and shop were. But then there was something else too.

At the back corner of the train station, there was a new place called the Post Office. Wondering what it could be about, Jerry went directly to the NPC employee and asked.

The Post Office was meant to send mail to friends in the Mystery Dungeon online games. Irene was thrilled, so thrilled that she managed to talk Jerry into giving his fourth and final ticket to her brother, Brett, through the mail system. When he asked her later why not invite one of her trainer brothers, she replied, "He's the less annoying one."

Later that day, the times for departure were released on a billboard for each country and time zone. The news couldn't have been any more terrible.

He found the United States Central Time Zone, and his heart stopped. He had to be ready to board the train at 1:00 PM. Irene and her brother would have to be ready by 12:00 PM on their part of the USA.

Jerry checked the time on the television clock. It was now 9:00 AM.

He felt better, yet still too lazy to move from his spot. Then his phone's text messaging alarm went off, and he grumbled knowing he would have to go get it.

He picked up his phone from the hall where it had been left charging. He checked who the message was from. Andy. Then he read.

_My parents made me go 2 school! Help!_

For awhile, Jerry did nothing. Then he laughed, disconnecting the phone from the wall and going back to the couch, where he lay once again.

For awhile, he thought about what to text back. He shrugged and texted the first thing that came to mind.

_How do I help u?_

Not even ten seconds later, he got a text again.

_Get some1 to get me or something!_

Jerry rolled his eyes. His parents weren't about to get his friend out of school, and he doubted that he could get Andy's parents to get him out of it either. Either way, he knew it was impossible to help his friend, because only the parents could get their kids out of class.

He texted back.

_Collapse. Fake a headache, hit yourself with a bat; do something._

* * *

It was early in the morning and the California sky shined ever so brightly. Mrs. Parker called her children down to breakfast. Only two boys stumbled down the stairs with morning hunger in their eyes. Her other two kids were strangely amiss.

"Irene? Brett?" she called from the kitchen.

"I'll go get them," said Mr. Parker. He fixed his tie in his best work day suit, making his way towards the stairs in the other hall.

"Okay, well hurry. I don't want them to be late."

But as Mr. Parker let his foot down on the first step up, Irene rushed down to meet him.

"Hello," she said tiredly. "Morning Dad."

"Good morning sunshine," Mr. Parker greeted. "Where's your brother?"

"Still asleep," she replied. Then, she came in close and whispered to him. "Hey Dad, I need to talk to you privately upstairs."

Mr. Parker took a moment to ponder this. "Uh, sure Irene. Let's go."

Once they were out of earshot of the others, Irene sighed and readied herself of what she was going to say. She knew that however she would say it, she would have to sell it.

"Dad, I don't want to go to school today."

Mr. Parker blinked for awhile, waiting for her to continue. But when she never did, he asked, "Why?"

She thought about her answer carefully. "I just, don't want to go. It's just—,"

"—Don't you ever have those days?" Brett cut off. He appeared at his bedroom door, making his way towards the two, still in his pajamas. He didn't look as tired as Irene did, but for added effect, he leaned against the banister lazily. "You know what I'm talking about, right? When you wake up and you feel like crap, and you don't want to do a thing."

"I know that feeling," Mr. Parker said.

"Then you understand how we feel," Brett finished.

"I do," continued Mr. Parker. "But I also understand that life doesn't wait for you if you decide to be lazy. You have to be ready for whatever comes your way."

"Dad, it's not like that—," Irene began.

"—Sure we know life can be cruel that way," Brett interjected. "We know all of this stuff already, but we're just…teens. I can't even really be considered a teenager yet. My point is that we need some time off every once in awhile, just like how you sometimes call work saying you need a day off." Brett had his father there. "Let us stay today, please."

For a long while, Mr. Parker said nothing. He contemplated what they were asking of him. Then he shrugged.

"Honey!" he called down the stairs. "Irene and Brett aren't going on the bus. I'll take them to school." The annoyances of the other boys could be heard coming up the landings, as well as the approval of Mrs. Parker. Then Mr. Parker continued with his son and daughter. "You know your mother always leaves before I do, and she's never here before you guys get home. Go on now; I'm doing you two a favor." He smiled. "You better do something productive today though."

He left down the stairs without another word. Irene turned to her brother. Once their father was clearly out of the way, she hugged him for all it was worth.

"I knew you could persuade him!" she whispered.

"Easy," Brett replied, pulling away from her embrace. "It's not that hard, really. With Dad, all you need to do is be honest."

"Trust me Brett; if I would have said the exact same thing you said to him, he would have forced us to school."

"I doubt that."

Irene walked towards her room. "Go get dressed," she told him. "The least we could do is look like we're getting ready for school so that Mom doesn't get suspicious."

* * *

"Sir," Andy raised his hand, making sure to sound anxious. "Can I go to the restroom?"

"I said let me finish, Atowe," Mr. Peterson replied.

At the moment, Andy was desperate. He would do anything to get out of class. He averted his gaze nervously to the door and then to the wall clock above the chalk board. It was 12:30 PM now, and the average walk home would take about twenty minutes.

"But sir, you don't understand, I _really_ have to go," Andy pleaded.

"No son, _you_ don't understand," Mr. Peterson shot back. "And the more you keep asking this trivial question, the more you lose your chance at gaining respectable knowledge. Now pay attention."

Andy could feel the students in the room laughing at him. All attention was to him and Mr. Peterson, the world history teacher.

He looked away from Mr. Peterson.

Mr. Peterson accepted this and returned to his lecture of what would lead up to World War II.

Throughout the entire lesson, Andy felt uncomfortable. He fidgeted in his seat and every once in awhile, he'd look to the clock again.

He cursed to himself, head on his arms. _Why couldn't they start this Devalore trip on a Saturday?_ He thought.

"Sir, I can't hold it," Andy tried again.

That must have done it for Mr. Peterson. The man cringed by the board map, steam rising and ready to blow as he turned around.

"Take the pass and leave," he said firmly. "Don't expect to go again this month, do you understand Mr. Atowe?"

Andy suddenly brightened up. "Yes sir," he said, and ran from his seat. He hesitated before leaving the room, wondering whether he should take his backpack. Mr. Peterson was waiting, and unable to decide quickly enough, he took the pass from Mr. Peterson's desk and left the classroom.

Out in the halls, his mind meandered around fields of thoughts. He realized too late that even though his parents forced him to go to school, he could have—and should have—left his things at home if he were planning on ditching school later.

He wondered what his parents would think if he just left school grounds. Surely they would figure out that he went AWOL with his backpack left as proof in Mr. Peterson's classroom.

Thoughts of skipping were cut short. He realized how heavily guarded the school grounds were now. There were security guards at every exit, and he was sure that at the school gates, there would be guards as well. Even now, they were eyeing him, probably questioning themselves what he was doing simply wondering the halls.

Andy entered the first restrooms he found. Inside the restroom, he leaned against the sink with his arms crossed, restroom pass in his pocket.

The minutes passed by, and he got anxious. And then, he got a little scared. If he didn't get out of school soon, then he would miss the train. What annoyed him the most was that he had the ticket in his account. He would end up logging in later that day to find the train long gone and have the ticket as a reminder of how late he was.

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. And in that instant, he knew he wouldn't make it. All of his thoughts had all been hope that something—anything—would happen, but thinking on a realistic level, he had no chance. He should simply return to class and get on with the rest of the day.

The lights flickered, and for a brief moment, Andy felt nauseous. He sighed and even though he had not used the toilets or urinals, washed his hands.

He pushed the restroom door forward—

—And found several people walking around.

_Has the bell rung already?_ He thought. _I didn't hear it._

He was about to take a left to his classroom when the familiar yet unfamiliar surroundings kicked in. The hall was too wide. He turned back and was stricken when he realized the restroom door was gone, replaced by concrete cement walls.

Then he got a closer look at the people around him. They were all wearing something all too familiar to him. Trainer clothing.

The hall was more like a tunnel. At the end of it, there were two escalators side-by-side, left side going down to his floor, right side going up. Heart pounding, he took the escalator up. Halfway up, he heard a whistle; the kind of whistle that only comes from a starting locomotive. Before he reached the top, the train was clearly visible.

Andy looked himself over. He was wearing the Johto uniform, the uniform his character had been wearing before he logged off.

His heart skipped a beat. He stepped off the escalator and moved to the side quickly, pushing himself against the wall. _This is unreal_, he thought. _This isn't really happening. It _can't_ be really happening._

But as he tried to blink it away, the sight didn't leave him.

Andy pulled aside the nearest passerby trainer, a girl with tired eyes. "Excuse me," he said, "where exactly am I?"

She seemed to wake up at his question, but was puzzled. "You're at Sunyshore City."

Andy silently took a heavy breath. "Of course," he said, and then to himself, whispered, "Where else would I be."

The train whistled once again, warning everyone of its oncoming departure.

"I've got to go," said the girl. "Are you—you know—going to the Isle of Devalore?"

Andy reached into his pocket. He felt his wallet; the one he had when he was in school; the same one that should have disappear had he logged on the way he was supposed to.

He checked the wallet. His ticket lay there neatly, no wrinkles.

"That's cool," the girl responded. "I'm going too. I guess I'll see you on the train. You should probably get going; it leaves in only a few minutes."

"Yeah," Andy replied nervously.

She left with the crowd to start a line to enter the train. Andy stood still. He didn't know what else to do, and the shock of where he was kept him from moving another inch.

* * *

The train station was bustling with trainers. Irene searched the crowd for her friends, but couldn't see either of them in the mass.

_I doubt everyone here is going on the train anyway,_ she thought; _why does it have to be so packed?_

She scanned through the crowd once again, but there were simply too many people. Then she lost her balance for a brief second when someone bumped into her.

"Terribly sorry," said the boy, no older than thirteen maybe. But before Irene had her chance of replying, he disappeared into the crowd.

"No problem," Irene whispered to herself, and even then, she could barely hear the words over the chatter of the people. "Grr…this is giving me a headache. Jerry! Andy! Where are you guys?"

"Right behind you."

Irene turned a full circle before Jerry clasped her hand, gently pulling her towards him. "I'm here. I thought I would never find you," he said.

"I know, right?" Irene agreed. "It's just too crowded here; it's a vacationing family's nightmare!" She looked behind and around him. "Where's Andy?"

"I don't know," Jerry replied. "I sent him a message asking where he was, but he hasn't answered yet, though I think I have an idea of where he could be."

Irene narrowed her eyes. "Where?"

"He sent me a text—in real life—telling me that his parents sent him to school. I don't think he was able to get out."

"Well that's too bad. So what'll happen to him?"

"Nothing. His ticket will probably still be good for the next train; whenever that is. What about your brother? Did he get the ticket?"

"Yeah, he did. He was pretty happy about it. I guess I would be too if I'd been in his shoes."

The train whistle rang out through the entire station. If people hadn't been in a complete mass of confusion, then they were now, scrambling to the several train entrances, some already giving their tickets to the various conductors and boarding.

"It's time to go," said Irene.

"Not yet," Jerry replied. "I'm going to go around the station and look for Andy to see if he made it. You can go to the train already. In fact, once you're inside, send me a message whether Andy's in or not."

"Right," Irene nodded.

They both left to their separate ways.

* * *

Brett awoke as a Scyther when he logged onto his account. He left his room and walked down the corridor towards the main entrance, his items container over his shoulder, but stopped short before he reached the backroom. He heard two people talking, and he recognized both voices. One belonged to Claire, the other to J.J.

He decided to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"You belong to this rescue team, Claire," said the Typhlosion sharply. "We're all a team here. You have to give up some of your profits for the team to keep going. I'm not going to continue arguing with you."

"But this isn't profit!" exclaimed Claire. "This is a gift! You can't take things away like that."

Brett silently stepped back to make sure neither could see him, but just enough to still hear.

"This is not open for discussion anymore, Claire. Now you hand me that ticket right now—," ("ticket?" Brett whispered). "You failed your mission yesterday anyway, so think of this as a way of redeeming yourself."

"J.J., this is mine. I didn't get this from a mission, so it cannot be considered as profit! Let go of me!"

Brett stepped a little closer to take a peak of what was happening now. J.J. was carrying the Growlithe and forcefully trying to take the items container off of her. Once he did, he threw her to the floor, now looking at the container greedily.

"This is strictly business," he said. "Don't think of me as the bad guy. In reality, you're helping us out more than you think. By sending someone else who is more powerful and committing to Devalore, it'll send a good message to everyone else about our team, and get us known to a broader community."

Brett couldn't stand for much more of this. It was time for him to make a stand.

"Yeah, J.J?" Brett called out, stepping into the room. "And who are you going to send who's more 'powerful and committing'? You?" he scoffed.

"Watch your tongue, Brett," J.J. shot back. "You're next. I know you got a ticket as well. Give it to me now. I need to assemble a good team to send to Devalore."

"You know, last I remembered, you said you were going to kick Claire off the team," Brett went on, ignoring J.J. He heard Claire gasp. Obviously his team leader had been keeping that quiet for the time being. "So what changed your mind? Did you really have a change of heart, or are you hoping to get the ticket before you make your move?"

"You're really asking for it, Brett," J.J. spat. "Give me your ticket right now."

"No."

"Brett! Give it to me!"

"No."

Infuriated, J.J. threw the items container to the floor and pounced on Brett. He had him pinned on the ground with fury in his eyes. "Give it to me!"

"Hell no!"

Brett sliced at his leader's side, and with all of his strength, kicked him off. Brett rolled over to a crouching position, keeping a close eye on J.J.

"You can't hurt me," J.J. growled. "You're going to get it now."

"No, J.J.," Brett replied. "I'm not. I've had enough of your stubborn crap. I quit."

J.J.'s eyes widened. Brett smirked. He had him right where he wanted him. No matter what, if a rescue team member quits, a leader cannot take any items he or she chooses to keep.

"And you know what?" Brett continued. "Even if what happened just now didn't occur, I would have quit anyway. You really need to learn some people skills." Brett recomposed himself and made his way to the swinging doors. "You can have everything that's in my room. I don't need them. Goodbye."

"Brett, wait!" Claire called out. She picked her items container from where J.J. had thrown it and trotted after Brett. "I'm coming with you."

"No you're not!" J.J. commanded.

"I quit too!" Claire yelled back.

J.J. was left stunned, but couldn't do anything about it. Brett gave him one last glance before he led the way to the front.

He and Claire disconnected their mailboxes at the front desk, putting them in their items container, and then without saying a word to each other, left together.

* * *

Brett and Claire walked down the barely recognizable road alone. There was no one for miles, and it made sense since neither was there any dungeons for miles. The two could have made it twice as fast to their destination had they ran, but there was no point. Their ferry wouldn't depart until another hour.

_That must be why there's no one out here_, Brett thought. _They're all waiting by the ferry._

Neither had spoken to each other. Brett had been fine with that, but after twenty minutes had passed, he began to ache for a conversation.

"So," Brett began. "How'd you get your ticket?"

Claire looked at him slightly confused, the words not quite registering quickly enough, but then she nodded in understanding. "Sorry. I don't really know."

Brett raised an eyebrow. "You don't know?"

"Well, no," she went on. "When I got online earlier today, I found the ticket in my mailbox. There was a note that came with it, but the only words written on it were 'This belongs to you'." A period of silence followed, in which after a short while, she asked, "How did you get yours?"

"Gift," Brett replied. "From my sister. It was pretty weird, actually. You see, she plays Pokémon Tame. I wasn't aware that those players could send mail to us."

"Well, probably not," Claire acknowledged. "It's a new feature. In fact, if you go to the Pelipper Post Office right now, they'll be able to send mail to people in those games. My friend has already tried it."

"Hmm. That's pretty neat."

"Yeah, it is."

They continued to walk for another hundred yards before Brett had the itch to ask another question.

"So where are you going after this?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm saying, after you're done with Devalore, where are you going next?"

"Oh." She didn't respond quickly. She probably didn't even know herself. "I'm not sure. Other than getting some of my precious belongings back, I'm not returning to Rescue Team Beasties." She shuddered as she said the name.

"That's too bad," Brett replied.

"Why? Are you going back?"

"No. Wouldn't even think of it. Not even to get my stuff. In fact, I think I'll start my own rescue team."

"That's nice."

They continued, non-responsive to each other's existence once more, but all the while, Brett still hadn't finished. He still had something he had to ask her. "And I was wondering…would you like to help me run it?"

Claire stopped for a moment. Brett stopped as well.

"You mean co-ownership?" she asked.

"Yeah, yes exactly."

She thought about it.

"Actually, that sounds like a solid idea."

Brett blushed. He looked away. "Yeah, well, we don't have to rush into it if you don't like the idea."

"No, I do," she said. "And it would work too. You're from America, right?"

"Yes."

"Then as leaders, we would both be able answer to our teammates' needs. At the very least, one of us would have to be online at a time."

Claire was correct, of course. But Brett hadn't been thinking about any of that. He wasn't so sure why he opted for them to begin a team together in the first place, and would rather keep his mind off of that topic for the time being.

They continued to walk. The Town Square was not far off now.

"Claire, can I ask you a question?" Brett asked.

"Sure. I'm all ears."

"What happened yesterday?"

"What do you mean?"

"J.J. said that we failed our mission. That's how he found out we didn't log it, and that's why he was so mad. I didn't make it as far as you did, and I don't know where you went after I was left helpless. So how far did you get? What made you lose?"

It wasn't until after he asked the question that Brett realized this is the one he had been meaning to ask her. Now that it was out of his system, his mind was hungry for the response.

"I don't really know," Claire bemused. "I know one thing for sure though; I was really close."

"So, what happened?"

"I was going as fast as I could, trotting and sniffing the air, hoping to find the scent just as we had been before. It worked excellently, just as we thought it would. I remember being so close to our client that I could see him. But then, one second I'm about to accomplish a rescue, and the next, I'm in a stranglehold by some Pokémon! It couldn't have been a wild one, I'm sure of it. I distinctly remember a red scarf around its neck."

There was only one Pokémon Brett remembered that day who wore a red scarf. He had seen him before they left Whiscash Pond.

He decided not to tell Claire who he thought it could be, but rather tried to confirm his accusations.

"What kind of Pokémon was he?"

"I'm not sure. It had fur; I remember my back rubbing against him as I tried to break free. And I know it had claws. I'm also pretty sure it was a two-legged Pokémon."

"Do you remember how tall he was?"

"I couldn't _see_ him. Either way, he had to be no taller than me, I think."

"So we've established that he's male, right?"

"The rough grip leads me to believe so, but you can never be too sure."

All leads pointed to that Sneasel he saw before leaving Whiscash Pond. Yet as deep as his accusations went, he didn't plan on telling Claire.

_It's in the past_, Brett thought. _She doesn't have to know._

"We're one mile away from the town," Claire said. "We should hurry."

"Why?" Brett wondered.

"If we hurry, we could reach the Pelipper Post Office in time to form a new team. If we're planning on running this together, then we should at least have our names out from the start."

"I like your thinking."

No longer did they take the leisurely lane. They ran, knowing that no matter how far they did, they would not run out of breath or tire themselves out. The game programmed it so the dungeons were the only way to empty a belly. Otherwise, people were free to go as far as they wished without the worry of starvation.

"What will we call ourselves?" Brett asked.

"Team…we'll figure it out when we get there."

* * *

There train whistle rang out again. It woke Andy up some more. At this point, he wasn't sure what reaction to play, so he laughed.

_Stuff like this doesn't happen_, he thought. _People don't just transport from reality to virtual without so much as entering through the chamber._

The train whistle rang again, but this time, something else happened. It was louder, and hurt Andy's ears. He fell to the floor, putting his hands over his ears to muffle the sound, but it wouldn't go away.

Yet strangely, no one else reacted the way he did. A few turned to look at him, but gave nothing but a short glance before moving along.

Then the sound stopped.

Andy picked himself up, moving away from the train. "What in the name—,"

He slipped and fell on his back. Cursing himself, he rubbed his forehead, trying to clear his mind of the situation. Upon standing, he touched wet floor.

He inspected the ground. There was a short trail of water leading off to the side somewhere. But something was off about this water; it was like a current, and traveled in a straight line. No one else seemed to notice, walking over it and even stepping on it with ease and no sign of slipping.

He looked down, and his heart skipped a beat.

The water formed the word "_Follow_" right in front of his eyes. Then, it reformed into a puddle and followed the trickle west.

_When a powerful and unknown force throws you into a video game and uses its elements to guide you, you don't fuck around_, Andy thought to himself.

All senses he had told him to stay right where he was, or try to log out, or do something to get him out of this place. But he ignored every single one of them to succumb to the whims of what the water wanted.

He didn't fall behind the trail. He wanted to get everything over with fast.

Andy sprinted, following the line of water. It led him outside. The hot sun and beach air hit him stingingly, something he was not expecting. The wind was mighty powerful as well; probably good weather for sail boating.

The trickle of water flooded down steps and then off to the side. Andy took the steps three at a time, and swung himself over the railings once near the bottom, landing on beach soil.

The water disappeared into the beach sand. He was beginning to think it led him nowhere, until he turned around and found a sign with an arrow pointing directly under the train station.

Nervous, he followed the sign's directions.

It was a little dark under there with only a small amount of sunlight coming in. He could hear the people above shuffling their way onto the train and the various creaks and sounds the station made. But ultimately, there was nothing down there. Nothing for him and nothing to see.

"So I underestimated you," said a voice behind him.

Andy turned and jumped to a fighting stance. He lowered his guard when he saw who it was.

"You're…you're that guy from before!" Andy shouted. _The guy who gave me the cube thing…_

The man smiled, but Andy could tell he was faking it. "I looked at you only once," the man went on, ignoring Andy just like before, "and under desperation, I chose you."

"Chose me for what?" Andy questioned. "I didn't do anything!"

"Precisely," The man stated.

"Well, what do you want me for, huh?"

"Nothing but one thing, Andy." At this point, his smile went away. "We had a deal."

"What deal?"

"You know what deal. You weren't supposed to go to Devalore, yet here you are in Sinnoh, about to board the train anyway. How you got a ticket is not of my concern; my only goal now is to stop you from leaving."

Andy was left dumbstruck, unable to answer anymore.

"So," the man continued. "Are we going to have a problem here?"

"You—you can't do that!" Andy shouted.

"Yes I can. If you want to live to see tomorrow, then you better not board that train."

"You're stupid! How the hell did you bring me here in the first place? What are you?"

"Excellent questions, but I am not to answer the second one. I will however tell you that _I_ did not bring you here on my own accord; you did that yourself."

"How? I didn't log on today! I didn't do anything!"

"Yes you did. Check your left pocket."

Andy felt around his pant legs and found a bulge. He had felt it before, but thought it was his cell phone at the time. Now he realized it was of a different size and shape. Upon pulling it out of his pocket, what it was became clear. The cube.

"I don't understand…," Andy whispered.

"You accepted the cube, Andy," the man said. "By doing so, you transformed yourself into something bigger than you. You see, I can tell you exactly what is really going on and where you really are, but I think the truth would be too much for you. Don't board the train, Andy; your future is clear."

"Clear?" Andy mocked. "Nothing you just said was even _remotely_ clear! What are you blabbering about? Spill it!"

"So you think I'm not clear enough with you?" The man had a hard stare, almost looking right into Andy's soul. "Fine; completely understandable considering the circumstances. Unfortunately, everything I've said is the most I can at this point. You have to believe me when I say that you and the rest of the world deserve to know the truth, but at this point, this is not only life and death we're dealing with here. It's _survival_."

_Life and death_? Andy felt sick to his stomach. He'd never felt this way in the past.

"So what's going to happen to me?" Andy let on.

"Absolutely nothing," the man replied. "_If_ you don't go on that train today."

Andy looked down at his feet glumly. To him, none of this made sense. "I'm guessing you can't tell me how I got here without logging on, then?"

"On the contrary, I can." The man began to pace around him. "As I just told you now, the reason why you are here is because you chose to accept responsibility of the—,"

"Bullshit," Andy cut him off. "I accepted nothing."

"And that's where you're wrong again." The man stopped pacing, now standing right in front of Andy. "Though you are right to assume I am wrong for simply passing the cube to you, the fact that you didn't throw it away means that you accepted it into your life." The man shook his head, knowing he was drifting off topic. "Anyway, for choosing to accept responsibility, as much as you didn't mean to, you made a connection. The cube would make sure that you were in the game several minutes before the events it was created to stop occurred."

"But wait," Andy began accusingly. "You told me the last time we met that I had to be in the game at around 7:30."

The man shrugged. "It's 7:30 somewhere in the world."

Andy crossed his arms and leaned against a support beam. He sighed, almost about to speak again, but stopped himself.

"It's good that you've decided to listen to me," said the man. "Everything will be much better now."

"I'm sorry sir," Andy said dejectedly, "but I don't plan on staying here any longer than this." For the thousandth time, the train whistle rang, only this time, it felt like the last call. "Though this is all beginning to really creep me out…I had plans on going ever since you gave me the cube. I'm going anyway." He dropped the cube.

"Pick that up right now," the man said roughly. "You don't know what you're doing."

"Actually, I do." He turned around and began to walk away.

"Andy, if you won't listen to me then think about this."

Andy turned around, ready to hear the man's last words. Instead, the man threw a bucket of sea water all over Andy.

He felt wet all over and had a bad salt taste in his mouth.

"Ack!" Andy choked. "What's wrong with you?!"

"How did that feel?" the man questioned.

"Wet! And cold!"

Then, the realization hit him like a brick wall. He—_felt_—it. A player was not supposed to feel any of the elements within the game take effect. Had the game been working like any other, the water would still have drenched him, but all he would have felt would have been a slight push and nothing more.

Now, he was wet. And as he remembered, a loud whistle had made him cringe earlier. And when he fell on his back, it hurt. And when he exited the station, the wind was strong against him. While certain games did have a few functions like that allowed lightly, it was nothing more than a short rumble. And here in this game, he wasn't supposed to feel any of those things take effect anyway.

"What's happening to me?"

"The cube has made you vulnerable," the man said. "Here in this game, you're much like me. Real."

The man let it sink in. In a rush, Andy stood up and backed away.

"I've got to go," he said. "I can't be here. Keep the damn cube, I don't want it."

"Andy, there are two forces working here," The man continued, following him out. "One of the forces is me. I'm here to help."

"Yeah, thanks for the help, but I've got to go," Andy rushed, running up the stairs.

Still, the man followed closely behind. "The other force is something far more sinister than you can ever imagine." Just before Andy entered the station, the man spun him around. "Listen to me," he said. "I don't have much time."

It was then that Andy noticed the man was slowly dissolving, his features going out of focus.

"The other force," he continued, "wants you at the Isle of Devalore. That's one of the reasons why you have the ticket in your pocket. I know how you got the ticket, Andy. You think your friend gave you one. That's not what happened; the other force _made_ your friend win knowing that he would give you a ticket." He put the cube in Andy's hand. "Take this. I cannot give it to anyone else anymore; it has to be you. Be smart, and make the right choice, or there will be severe consequences."

He let him go, and slowly, walked away.

"Where are you going?" Andy asked.

The man did not reply. He kept on going disappearing down the stairs. When Andy ran close enough to look for him, the man was gone.

"What about my trainer backpack?!"

* * *

When Brett and Claire arrived at the Town Square, the first thing on their agenda was to go to the Pelipper Post Office. That's where users could go and start up a rescue team, as long as they weren't a part of another one themselves.

As they neared the cliff, they were left with a magnificent site. The ferry that would carry every player that was going to Devalore was held in place so close to the cliff edge. At the drop off, rails angled downward, and just before reaching the water, made an arc upwards. Much like a ramp.

Dazzled by the sight only slightly, they made their way to the Pelipper Post Office to do their biddings.

* * *

The NPC Pelipper glared down at the listed name. "Team FireSword has also been taken," she said.

Brett pounded his scythe on the floor in frustration. Claire also shouted in annoyance.

"Is there any name that _isn't_ taken?" Claire asked.

"Well," began the Pelipper, "there are many names that have not been taken, most involving beautiful numbers!"

"Something which we are trying to avoid," Brett said bitterly.

"There isn't anything wrong with numbers," The Pelipper let on.

"Of course there is," Brett exclaimed. "They are meaningless and show unoriginality upon the rescue team creator's thinking capacity. It's almost a crime to have a team name with numbers."

"Not true," The Pelipper argued. "There are many great rescue teams out there with team names that have numbers."

"Sometimes, it's the image that counts." Brett said flatly. "Or in this case and point, the name."

A crowd was beginning to grow outside. Their excitement was amplified by the echo within the Post Office.

Claire ran towards the window and took a peak, gasping. "Pokémon are already boarding!"

Brett turned back to the Pelipper, suddenly anxious. "Alright, a name with numbers it is."

"What?" Claire questioned, eyes narrowing. "We still need to go through a few more names!"

"Perfect," said the Pelipper with a smile, ignoring Claire. "What name will you be signing up with?"

She slid a touch screen pad with a built in keyboard over. Once again, Brett typed in a name delicately with his scythes.

"Brett, we can't give up like that!" Claire exclaimed.

"Unless we skip the Devalore trip, we won't have a good name without numbers."

"But I've just got one! Give me that." She clamped her jaw on the pad and brought it to the floor. She erased Brett's entry and began to type with her paws a new name. Then she bit down on it and placed it on the table, passing it to the Pelipper.

The Pelipper looked down at the name, and smiled. "Rescue Team B.C. Rescues?"

Brett didn't like it. "B.C. Rescues?"

"Yeah; why not?" Claire replied. "B stands for Brett, C stands for Claire, and to everyone else who doesn't get it, we're a blast from the past." Brett didn't look very thrilled. Claire sighed. "At least it's better than a name with numbers."

"I don't see any other rescue teams with this name," the Pelipper said, interrupting. "Yes, yes, you two are good to go. I hereby announce that Rescue Team B.C. Rescues is now in business!"

There was no big celebration after that. Brett and Claire ran out of that office as quick as their legs would carry them. The boat was held back by two Machokes, most likely NPC Machokes. The place was crowded with many Pokémon, possibly the most full the area had been since ever.

"Last call for Pokémon traveling to the Isle of Devalore!" shouted a Loudred ticket taker. "All aboard or we will take off without ya!"

There were zigzagging rails meant to keep users in line. By now, the rails were nearly empty, and the last users to get on the ferry were waiting for their ticket to be admitted.

Brett and Claire cut through the rails and jumped right behind a Pikachu, successfully being the last ones to board the ferry once they were checked.

A sail horn blew. "Good bye, folks!" shouted the Loudred conductor to the people staying behind and waving goodbye.

The two Machokes that had been holding the ferry let go for a second, and let the ferry slide.

For that brief second, everyone on the ferry felt unbalanced.

Then the Machokes gently pushed the ferry off the cliff edge.

"This is it!" a player shouted towards the front of the ferry. "Freedom!"

Brett planted himself on the floor, pushing himself down from the side rails as hard as he could while Irene held on to his leg.

The ferry slid off the cliff and down the rails they'd seen earlier and towards the ocean floor. There were shouts of joy and fear, the ferry picking up major momentum as it slid deeper off the edge.

Then the rails at the end kicked the ferry back up, and for another brief moment, nothing held the ferry in place.

The nose would have hit the water first, but four parachutes from both sides of the ferry shot out, and slowly, the ferry glided in the air.

At around this time, all the passengers were groggily getting to their feet, having failed to keep their balance through the rollercoaster swing.

Irene looked over the edge to the water surface and felt the light breeze of the wind wash over her face. She looked towards her destination, a smile forming.

"This is incredible!" she shouted. "Amazing! Beautiful!"

"And it defies physics!" Brett shouted, mocking Claire's tone.

Claire jumped at him, and in a heartbeat, they were both on the floor, tackling and playing with each other, so easily lost to animal instinct.

The ferry floated gently along.

* * *

Jerry had searched the station thoroughly and had found no trace of his friend. At the last whistle, he threw his hands in the air and gave up.

He walked to the train doors and was about to board when he thought he heard something behind him. Instinctively, he turned. Though there was still a crowd, it was no longer so large. He was able to see past the few people that were still around to see the train depart, to the front of the station where the transparent entrance doors were located.

He saw Andy over there.

Quickly, he ran over to him.

"Andy!" Jerry shouted. He pushed through the crowd and ran straight for the door to find his friend by the stairs. He grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. "Where have you been? I was looking for you!"

Andy appeared dazed and confused. "Huh?"

"Doesn't matter," Jerry responded. "Do you have your ticket?"

"Uh…I think so."

"Come on; let's go!"

Jerry pulled him towards the door. "Let's go!" he said commandingly, but his friend restrained himself from moving past the door. "What's wrong?" Jerry stopped pulling, puzzled.

"I…" Andy was having trouble bringing his thoughts to words. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because…I just can't."

"You're being stupid; let's go, man! Before the train leaves."

Still, Andy kept himself planted like a stone. Jerry was beginning to have a temper.

"What's the matter with you?" Jerry asked angrily. "You went through all the trouble to get out of school; why hold back?"

Andy was in a deep thought. And he was wasting both of their time. The train would leave any second now, with or without them. Jerry eyed the train once more, hoping it still didn't have plans on leaving yet. When he found it stationary, he returned his gaze to Andy, but found himself averting his eyes to something else.

Andy had his hand in his pocket, clearly holding something in a balled fist.

"What's that?" Jerry asked.

Andy took a split second to react. "It's nothing," he said quickly. Then he sighed. "Alright, let's go."

"That's it, man," Jerry laughed. The conductor admitted them both and closed the door, making them the last passengers to board. The train gave a final whistle before taking off from the station.


	4. Isle of Devalore

_Note - I've grown confused as to the number of trainers/coordinators and Pokemon users I've wanted originally, so I've set it in stone in this chapter (if any of the three other chapters state otherwise, let me know because I'm trying to find them and correct them)._

_Trainers/Coordinators - 98_

_Pokémon – 60_

_Beta'd by Resident Quetzal_

**Chapter 4: Isle of Devalore**

It would take approximately thirty minutes to reach the Isle of Devalore. The train passengers were allowed to stretch and walk about their respective carts, or leave to visit the other interconnected carts. Many found themselves mingling with people they knew nothing about except for the fact that they were all of a high standard, as with everyone onboard. Most were thinking too highly of themselves.

Though it wouldn't take very long to reach the island, most of the 98 passengers were unwilling to wait the shortcomings of the ride and still felt the need to log off. However, they found out soon after that there was a bug in the system that wouldn't allow anyone to log off until they reached their destination.

"Nintendo Worldwide Company is currently looking for a way to fix the problem as we speak," said an NPC conductor. The situation caused a mild uproar, but a calmness filled the carts soon after, possibly due to the sights of the surrounding mass of ocean.

The biggest amazement was expressed when the train angled a good thirty degrees down and took a dive into a tunnel which led under water. Eventually, the walls of the tunnel turned into glass, and passengers were able to see the various underwater Pokémon swimming in their natural habitat. They were awed by the majesty displayed. A game that could conduct something as sophisticated as the trip to Devalore had never been produced, and all onlookers feasted their eyes upon the delicate features of nature, almost unwilling to believe that another world existed around them.

Yet as awestruck as he was, Jerry didn't look out the window for very long. He sat beside Irene, who was among the mass that looked at the details of underwater life, but kept averting his gaze to Andy, who sat alone on the leftmost seat near the window at the back. At this moment of wonder, he was perplexed as to why his friend did not react to his surroundings. He decided to try and find out.

Jerry tapped Irene on the shoulder lightly and told her he would be back in a while. He then slipped out of his seat and steadily walked towards the back. He kneeled on the seat directly in front of Andy, turned around with his arms resting on the headrest as he came face-to-face with him.

"What's going on?" Jerry asked. It was a reasonable question; Andy hadn't ever looked the way he did now. Jerry would have been happy had his friend responded with something stupid, because that would mean that he was still somewhat himself.

"I don't know," Andy answered, and he shivered, as if a cold caught him.

"Man, you're all alone over here. Something happened, I know that much."

"Nothing happened." The statement was very cold and detached. "I just need to think."

Jerry stood still, unmoving from his spot. He stared intently at his friend, unsuccessfully trying to read his expression.

"_Did_ something happen?" Jerry asked once again.

Andy shifted in his seat, but didn't respond. Jerry sighed and moved around the seat to end up in the same row, beside his friend. He kept himself supported by both the headrest in front and the headrest of the seat he half occupied. He did not repeat his question, but it was clear in his expression.

"Nothing," Andy said, attempting to shoo Jerry away while looking out the window. "Nothing happened."

"Then what's up? Why so serious?"

Andy shrugged. "I guess I'm weird right now." He looked away from the window, now concentrating on Jerry. "I'll be as vague as possible then." He craned over Jerry, who let him pass without resistance, and looked down the aisle almost nervously. Jerry would have laughed if it weren't for the fact that his friend truly looked tense. Then, as silent as humanely possible, and with an expression of someone mystified, Andy whispered, "I never left school."

Jerry blinked. "Huh?"

"I never left. I just somehow ended up here."

Jerry was immediately puzzled. "But what do you mean? Like, you…you walked into a system at school or something…? As in how?"

"As in I was in one place at one time…" he had some trouble letting the rest of the words escape his lips, as if he didn't believe it himself. "The next, I was here."

Jerry scoffed. Andy's explanation wasn't making much sense. "What are you trying to pull?"

"Nothing," Andy said seriously. "If you don't believe me, fine; but I have a bad feeling about this."

Jerry shrugged and leaned back against the chair. He yawned, though he wasn't tired. "I can't wait until we get to Devalore."

"I'm not supposed to be here."

Jerry slammed his fist on the armchair, annoyed by Andy's dismal attitude. "Will you quit talking like that? Gosh, you're beginning to freak me out."

"I'm the one that's—!,"

He was cut off by a sudden rattle that shook the compartment. The train came to an immediate and harsh halt that pushed almost everyone off their seats. They scrambled to pull each other upright.

A nervous chill crept up Jerry's back. He felt something off, as if this was not meant to be happening. He turned to his friend, who was rubbing his shoulder and grimacing.

"I'll be right back," Jerry said, and moved back to Irene.

Irene looked ruffled and straightened her shirt as she stood and moved onto the isle, like everyone else. Jerry looked her over, but didn't say anything.

"What happened?" Irene asked.

"I don't know," Jerry shrugged. He looked out the window. They were still underwater; that much was certain.

The lights flickered, threatening to cast a shadow of darkness. An eerie chill took over, though most remained calm. Nothing could actually happen. It could be a development of a scenario that some of the game programmers might have decided to be interesting. Either way, nothing harmful was bound to happen.

* * *

The Isle of Devalore followed a very different time than that of Jerry and Andy's, or even Irene's. Above the water, the sun was at a beautiful red glow barely above the horizon of the island, which was not very far away either. Large mountains occupied the island and cast many shadows, with two high peaks on each side. The elevation of the highest mountain peak contradicted the game's history of Sinnoh having the highest point, and went beyond what Sinnoh was. Between the highest mountain peak and the second highest peak only a mere five miles away, though it was twenty if you walked through the winding, uneven and jagged landmarks, was a small town known as Reabon Town, which had the Nobaer River dividing it. A train station was built where the Nobaer River entered; the tallest structure and the same which would bring the soon arriving citizens of Reabon. At the top of the train station was an antenna, and at that time of the day, it emitted a glow. Mere seconds later, it cast a blast of red energy - a wave of light – in every direction, encompassing the entire Isle of Devalore and beyond the seas.

The time was 7:30. The Isle of Devalore was waiting.

* * *

Andy looked over his shoulder. A thin red line soaked on his left sleeve. He pulled the sleeve back and found a small cut, probably made against the sharp edge of the armchair. What scared him the most was the unusually real scar it left behind.

The rumble of the train's engine regained strength and, within moments, the train was back on schedule and on course to the island.

* * *

Brett watched the Sneasel carefully. He kept a close watch on the Pokémon, almost feeling a vibe of poison from him.

The Sneasel leaned against a rail which was his height, his back to the sea and his red scarf whipping behind him. He looked bored, and his hazel eyes averted to each of the passengers, as if to say that they were unworthy. He looked like a thief, and someone who Brett did not want to entangle himself with.

Yet he couldn't look away.

Four cannons at four different points of the ship shot light fires into the parachutes, forcing them to act as balloons to continuously carry the ship above the water and give an overview of the seascape. Claire was relaxing at the front of the flying ship, front legs hanging over the rail while the wind whipped pleasantly at her face.

The other passengers were enjoying themselves about as well or better than Claire was. It was only Brett and the Sneasel who held unflinching expressions, and they were beginning to notice each other's gazes.

The Sneasel turned to Brett's direction and raised an eyebrow as if to question what he was doing. Brett realized he was caught staring; he walked closer to the Sneasel and leaned against the same rail.

"Hello," Brett started.

Sharp and to the point, the Sneasel replied, "Not to be rude, but why are you staring at me?"

"I—I couldn't help but feel that we've met before." Half truth was much easier to say than a flat out lie.

"Really? I don't believe we have. Then again, I'm beyond belief tired. I had to wake up at 4 in the morning for this, so forgive me if I'm a bit of a prick."

Brett had heard that accent before from another player he once knew. It was Australian; he was almost sure of it.

"How'd you get your ticket?" Brett tested.

"Ever heard the term '_finder's keeper's_'?"

If he had a fist to clench, Brett would have done so. He was almost positive now that this was a thief he was dealing with who didn't deserve to be on the trip. His mind was off on many ways to bring this to the attention of an administrator, but he held his ground. He wasn't going to do that, not yet.

"Hello?"

The words broke through Brett's thoughts. He realized the Sneasel had been trying to get his attention.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I said, 'and you?'"

"Me what?"

"Your ticket—how'd you get your ticket."

Brett told him. He told him about his sister Irene, but did not mention the part about her being his sister, and he told him about his sister's friends, Jerry and Andy. He emphasized his words closely when he brought up the part about his ticket being given to him because he had such good friends. It was an attempt to get under the thief's skin.

But in the Sneasel's mind, Brett came off as the pretty rich boy prep who showed off the cheap winnings he bought off from being the highest bidder. The Sneasel was not pleased by people of this stature, and made a face which he tried to hide quickly.

"I'm going only because I respect others," the Sneasel stated.

"I'm going only because I have friends who care about me," Brett mocked.

By the end of it, neither liked each other, and neither knew the other's name.

They both turned away from each other. After a short pause, Brett looked back slightly. The Sneasel looked as if he were about to leave, and Brett couldn't have that without one final question.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"What's it to you?"

"My name's Brett; what's your name?" Brett said sternly. He had never acted this way before, but the steam he had for the Sneasel pushed him. It excited him.

"Call me Taron," he said.

"I hope we have a chance to talk again, Taron. There's something I want to get off my chest."

"Yeah, yeah, _I got it rich boy._" He muttered the last bit to himself.

Brett watched him walk away. There were stairs to the deck below at the back of the ship. He disappeared down those steps. Brett honestly didn't care whether he had the chance to speak with him again or not, but he _did_ want to get him back for what he did to Claire. Taron's time would come.

* * *

After twenty minutes, the mountains of Devalore were in sight. The various Pokémon looked over the edges and crowded to the front. Most were in awe, and all had smiles of differing degrees. It was a figure like no other, and as if it were real, the players believed they were the first in making history.

Not many had the quick eyes to see the flinching red wave encompass the island. It happened too fast, and only those with the adjusted vision could see it. But the few who did see the flash of red did not report it, or think it to be of a high magnitude on the danger scale.

The boat began to tip forward. All the players started losing their balance, something which hadn't even been affected throughout the flight. The cannons stopped firing their flamethrowers, and the ship began to descend downwards at too fast a pace. It hit the ocean surface hard and caused everyone to drop to their knees. The water splashed onboard and managed to soak many. But like the ones who briefly caught the red flicker over Devalore, it did not register in everyone's mind that several of the players had sore legs from the tumble, and felt the impact from the crash with the ocean.

* * *

Brett attempted to steady himself. He pushed himself up with his scythes and shook himself rid of the salt water. He could taste the sour liquid lightly over his beak-in-form mouth.

Claire tumbled over to Brett unsteadily. She looked frazzled, not like one who woke up from a restful slumber, but one who was knocked around for a few times. "What happened?"

He looked around, still using his scythes as his support. Players were scattered, their confusion so tangible that you could almost see a question mark above their heads. Brett was still slightly off balance. He blamed it on the fact that they were now floating gently over the water.

Taron had also been shaken, but after it was over, he looked around at the confused faces and the oncoming island. He laughed. It was his initial startup that had everyone letting out nervous laughter, and after awhile, there were comments on how 'cool' it was though some fire types expressed their annoyance.

The island's majesty was overpowering. The place was massive, and it hung over them at a great height. The only sound discernible was the sound of the trees whipped by the wind and by their counterparts in front and behind them.

Though not directly in front of the traveling players, there was a river to the slight left which was only big enough for the ship in which they sailed. The rest of the sea bays were filled with rocks ready to sink whatever came their way. Whoever was sailing their ship made no attempt to turn into the river.

Brett mumbled to himself as the ship bobbed carelessly. He looked back at the Loudred atop the platform, who was driving the ship. It made no attempt to even acknowledge the fact that they were heading towards the rocky bays.

* * *

Taron inspected closer. He was the only one who realized that not only was the Loudred not steering towards the river, but didn't appear to be steering at all. Its eyes were dilated and looked at nothing, and it was frozen in position.

He dashed on all fours and gripped to a handrail before the platform, swinging himself onto the steps. He cringed, for the scratching sound his claws made against the railing were amplified by his hearing and made his stomach churn. He climbed until he was right behind the Pokémon.

"Captain?"

At the sound of his voice, the Loudred collapsed, its face frozen and staring at the sky. Then moments later, it dissolved into a sparkle of purple confetti. Taron crossed his arms over his face as the particles of purple paper brushed passed his fur, and a sudden chill came upon him.

Everyone was staring.

"Did you see that?" a Donphan said.

"He killed it!" a Makuhita exclaimed.

_I didn't do this!_ Taron thought to himself. He had to think quickly. The rocks were fast approaching, and it didn't appear that anyone or anything was going to move the ship.

Without another word, he jumped over the remains of the Loudred and took command of the steering wheel. He made a sharp left turn.

The boat scratched against some of the rocks, but got back on course once it was in the river. From here on, Taron steered the ship upriver.

Shortly thereafter, a map screen appeared before him, which showed a map of the Isle of Devalore. Curious, he touched the screen lightly. It zoomed in to the spot he touched, which was along the zigzagging red lines which showed where they were going. It would zigzag until it reached a certain dot towards the center of the island, at the base of a mountainous area.

Taron could feel the eyes of the other players upon him. No one attacked him and no one said anything after the Loudred disappeared, but he feared that if this were not part of the game, the blame would fall on him.

_But it has to be a part of the game_, he told himself. _The developers wouldn't be so careless as to leave us with no guide when it was so secretive and careful about its players all the time._

His idea was sound, but it wasn't resolving the situation. The boat swished gently along, and the continual breeze, a _chilling_ wind, brushed against the fur, scales, and exo-skins of the players. No one said anything anymore.

* * *

Brett looked over the edge of the boat. There were no signs of life. Curiously, he climbed and balanced himself over the rail, attempting to jump to the riverside, when—

"What are you doing?"

He turned in Claire's direction, who appeared beside him, forepaws over the railing. She looked expectantly at him. "Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to see what's up with the place," Brett replied.

"Brett, I don't think this is the right time to explore." She motioned towards Taron, who remained in the captain's position but still did not look like he knew what he was doing. "There might be something wrong."

The Scyther jumped back onto the deck and sighed.

* * *

An error flashed on the map grid. _That can't be good_, thought Taron. The panel itself flickered like the digital item it was, and then disappeared. The Sneasel raised an eyebrow.

There was a curve up ahead, one which had been blocked by the map screen. As they neared, it dawned on him that they weren't turning. He then remembered that he was acting captain now, and in control of the wheel.

He pulled to the left again as his heart rate picked up. The boat bumped up on the side, getting damaged further, but Taron pulled through. There was no other option; he would have to play the captain.

Taron became more alert with the ship's movements as it continued along the river, with every bend and twist controlled accordingly. A group of Pokémon gathered up behind him. They watched, for there was nothing more they could do.

It annoyed Taron.

* * *

Driving through a similar tunnel to the one that originally sent the passengers underwater, the train picked up speed and shot up above the sea surface to bask in the red glow of the evening sun. The island was in clear view, and was certainly overwhelming. For one, its peaks reached up to the skies. For this moment, everyone was happy.

"The beachfront looks wonderful," Jerry cooed to Irene.

Irene pushed him back. "Down boy," she giggled. "We still have to get to the station."

"What?" Jerry smirked. "I wasn't trying to come onto you."

Semi-serious — "I didn't say you were."

And towards the back, Andy's heart skipped a beat. He knew something was going to happen but could not explain it properly. That added to the fact that he did not want to be the one to tell the others something was wrong made him step away from his seat, and cross the aisle. He walked towards the front of the train, watching the beachfront come and pass as the train sped on.

There were 8 interconnected carts with only 7 passenger carts, not all of them full as there were only 98 occupants in four seats per seven rows in each cart. That would make 28 seats per cart, and given that there were not a complete 196 passengers, cart 7 had about 5 trainers and cart 8 had only 2 loners. Carts 2-6 were spread with passengers evenly. Cart 1 was meant for the train operations, in which no passengers were allowed.

From cart 3 Andy passed to cart 2, which seemed to have the most life. He wasn't looking for a means to be alone; he just didn't want to stay around in one place. He sat down next to a trainer who was fumbling with his Pokétch. All was calm until the trainer started smashing the device against the seat in front of him.

Andy leaned away, as if the kid was rabid. The trainer turned to his direction and shrugged, holding his dismantled machine in his hands. "It's not working."

That was news. To the knowledge of every player in the game's existence, everything worked. Even when doused in water or thrown to the flaming pits of hot magma. If it was a key item, then no matter what happened, the item would work.

"Let me see that?" Andy asked, his hand reaching out to take the device.

The trainer relinquished it with ease and tossed it onto Andy's lap. Andy looked it over. The screen showed static, and there was a crack across it. No matter which buttons he pushed, the static remained. Andy removed his own and turned it on. There was an error message on it.

"Wow, you're screwed," said the kid.

"Why?"

"That's how mine looked before I totally broke it."

Andy put away his Pokétch. "That's really weird." _And I have a feeling I know why it's acting up._

* * *

The train passed over grassy terrains of heavy forests. Pokémon were visible in the shrubs, running away as the first engine roared over them. Trainers and coordinators alike looked out of the windows in awe. It was during this time that some fear spread. In cart 7, a trainer released his Garchomp to the awe of others. The familiar red lightning shot out, but when his pal materialized, it collapsed, unmoving. When nudged, the poor thing had a chunk of its skin pulled off. More contact caused it to further deteriorate and cease to be.

Cart 4 experienced the same incident which incited much shock, followed by another two similar cases in cart 5. The word spread quickly, and because it seemed too far from believability, some in the remaining carts released their friends as well.

No one said anything.

The mountains were beautiful, the scenery was perfect. But the pictures of what had happened remained inside the trainers' minds, and though not all were scared (it had to be a glitch in the system, after all), those who still had a few Pokémon in their bags or belts kept them there. NPC conductors could not be questioned because they had vanished as well. It seemed as though there was nobody present but the players.

* * *

"My Master Ball!" Irene shouted.

"What's wrong?" Jerry asked.

"It's gone! I think I dropped it somewhere."

"Were you holding it?"

"No! I kept it in my bag. There's no way it could be gone."

"When was the last time you saw it?"

"At the Pokémon Center in Sunyshore City. I was taking everything from the PC that I thought I would need for the island."

"Do you think you dropped it somewhere?"

"No! Jerry, I know I had it."

"It should be in this bag then."

* * *

The train came to a slow stop. Out the windows, Reabon Town was in clear view. The town itself was empty. Not even NPC guides crowded the main plaza. The doors for each cart opened and people shuffled out. They bore more expressions with mixed emotions, rather than being joyful. Overall, the town had a very dark and empty feel to it.

At the center of the plaza was a sputtering water fountain with statues depicting the starters of all four regions banding together and piling over each other in smiles as they raised a large star over their heads. Water poured from the top star and from the water Pokémon statues.

The players remained at the center, waiting for something to happen. But the sun was going down on the horizon, and already sinking into visible sea, and still nothing happened. Only then did speculations arise that something might have gone wrong.

* * *

There was a cave up ahead, opening from the cliffside with a powerful waterfall cascading over it. Slightly above the cave entrance was a jutting rock, which parted the waters enough for the ship to be steered inwards. The sound of the rushing waterfall filled the air, and once that had passed, the players were treated with a damp, soggy, and cold reception inside the dank and dark cave.

The direction to take was obvious; there was only one path. They traversed it in what seemed to be the world's longest ten minutes, before something else sparked a response from those on board. A few exclamations from some caught the attention of the others, and soon all realized that to the right of the cave walls were several cracked openings. Beyond the jagged windows lay the town they would stop over for a break, Nobaer Falls.

The path then curved left, causing those on board to lose sight of the town, only for the ship to return in a full loop and pick up speed as it wound up below the path they had taken and into the main stream of Nobaer. There was yet another waterfall to the right which fell in torrents from the Nobaer River, which was the namesake of this place. To the left was not more cave walls, but a bird's eye view of the remainder of the island, with the setting sun leaking red rays over the town.

It was clearly a majestic sight. They may have entered through a cave's entrance, but what they were seeing was no cave. It was a beautiful town perched on the side of a cliff edge, with a dazzling waterfall and visible hiking routes to elsewhere around the island.

It would have been perfect had Captain Taron not made a crash landing at the docking area, further damaging the ship and knocking everyone off their balance.

The boat could hardly be called docked; it was wedged between the ground and the wooden docking path, and slanted at an awkward angle. But so far, everyone was safe. The players jumped onto the wooden floorboards of the docking path and gathered at the main square.

Then nothing happened.


	5. The Silent Night

_Minor Edit: I'm terrible at mathematical equations._

_Trainers/Coordinators_—_98_

_Pokémon_—_60_

_Beta'd by Resident Quetzal_

**Chapter 5: The Silent Night**

There was nobody there. The faintest sound of a Beautifly's wing beats could be heard in the distance, not to mention the roaring rapids from the end of the river fall. Andy stood over the ledge of the falls, though he looked at nothing in particular. Maybe at the dipping sun, but that was all.

When he gazed back down towards the fall, he saw it reach down and flow into a jutting hole in the ground. The cliff stretched out with a second mini-cliff down below. From what Andy could see, a river flowed out of the very bottom of the second cliff.

Jerry tapped him on his back.

"What?"

"Hey man…are you having trouble logging off?" He squinted his eyes at the red glow of the sun.

Andy held his Pokétch to his right and shook it lightly, with the screen's error page showing clearly. The only way to log off was to click away at the device, and if it weren't working, then one could not do so.

Jerry bit his lip. "Let's go check out the rest of this place."

Andy followed him. The first place they found themselves at was the Pokémon Center. The mass of the people were in there. It was dark, and there did not seem to be a light switch anywhere. In a dark situation, usually the brightest idea was to light the path with a Pokémon. However, since that option was crossed off, they had to resort to flashlights, which had previously been sold in case a traveler did not have any Pokémon to light dark caverns.

A good amount of people had lights, probably from when they didn't have a Pokémon that had learned Flash.

Jerry jumped over the counter, where usually only Nurses Joy were allowed. He was as surprised as Andy was. No one should be able or allowed to cross over to the other side. Andy followed suit.

"Do you have a flashlight?" Jerry asked.

"No."

Jerry shrugged. "Follow me, then."

Behind the counter and the rejuvenator was a set of double doors. Jerry passed through quietly, shining the light in front of him.

The room was a complete mess. It held vials of liquids with no names. Most were spilt on the floor and their contents mixed. Papers were scattered as well, and some bookcases and desks had collapsed over each other.

"It looks like this place was hit by an earthquake," Andy said lightly.

Jerry neared one of the desks and grabbed a clipboard with a memo attached to it. "What do you think happened to this place?" he asked as he read the lines.

Andy didn't respond. The silence was necessary for them to clear their thoughts.

Jerry read over the memo. Andy neared and took a peak as his friend shone the light on the document.

"What is it?" he asked.

Jerry shrugged. "Something about an HRG. Don't know what that is, but it doesn't matter anyway. The memo says that it comes with an envelope in the back with keys and a list of some kind, but," he lifted the thin and lonesome sheet of paper, "as you can see, nothing here."

"Let me take a look at it."

Jerry gave him the memo, but before Andy could start reading it, a voice from behind called them.

"What are you two doing back here?" The teen at the doorway had a New Yorker accent and gave off the vibe of a security guard. He was definitely old enough to act as one, possibly in his late years of 18 and 19.

Acting on reflex, Andy put away the memo in his pocket and dropped the clipboard back on the table.

"What's it to you?" Jerry said flatly. "In case you haven't noticed, there's no one around here."

"You two shouldn't be touching things you don't know about," the teen continued. "Get out-a here."

"You're not the boss of me," Jerry argued.

"Don't even start, kid," threatened the teen. "Just get out-a here. Town meeting's being held right now."

"What?"

Just then, the ceiling lights started acting up. They flickered, and after a few dangerous clicking sounds, they came to life, and the room was lit. There was a cheer from outside the building, and the commotion was reason enough to get Jerry and Andy to make a mad dash out the doorway.

"Yeah, you better run!" shouted the teen, though the two were no longer paying him any mind. They left the Pokémon Center and looked around. The sight was a spectacle, and more of the welcome they expected when they first stepped off the train.

The Pokémart was visibly noticeable and slightly larger than your average convenience store, with flashing neon lights announcing its presence. There was the Pokémon Center they had just exited, which was alight with red, orange and white neon and a had happy tune playing from the loudspeakers at the side of the building. Beside it was a small hotel which was probably not big enough to hold all 98 players, but just enough for a good size of maybe 10 or 20 rooms judging by the number of doors by floors, and there being 2 floors in total. The last two major attractions were a GYM, which was self-explanatory, and an odd triangle-shaped building. Not counting the train station itself, there was a total of 5 major attractions with about 4 more scattered homes.

The lights had been lit just in time, for the sun had finally disappeared. But the creepy fun-time music and the fact that there were no NPC chaperones of any kind left a very unreal and unsettling atmosphere.

* * *

Irene let Jerry leave her on the train. She had decided that she wasn't going to get off until she found her Master Ball. She eventually became the last person on the train, which didn't bother her in the least. Not when her Master Ball was missing.

Yet try as she might, she could not find the darn thing. It wasn't under the seat, or in the overhang basket, or down the aisle or in any of the other carts. In hindsight, there was a big chance that someone else had stolen it if it had fallen from her bag.

She took a seat and crossed her arms, pouting. She clenched her teeth and thought carefully on exactly what could have happened since she last saw the ball. Unfortunately, what she remembered was jumbled and confused; she couldn't focus on the one thing she was searching for, and it was killing her.

Defeated, she looked out the window. The sun had just disappeared over the horizon and the plaza was filled with trainers and coordinators alike. She found it strange that they had all congregated in one location like that, when suddenly, an array of lights between all the surrounding buildings lit up. Even the main isle of the train lit up.

She turned her gaze around her, using what she figured was temporary lighting to her advantage. She did one final sweep of the cart, and when she wound up empty handed, she struggled back to her feet, brushed her clothes clean and left the train. She walked onto the platform and got a good look at her surroundings. Reabon Town was afire with confusion. A ruckus was stirring up near the main fountain, when out of the blue a man who seemed to be the oldest person on the island shouted for the attention of the crowd.

"I need everyone to go back into the Pokémon Center!" he shouted, almost as if born to command. And for Irene's taste, he looked cute. She estimated he was about 20 to 23 years old.

Not knowing, like most of the people, what was going on yet, she followed them back to the Pokémon Center. Though it got very crowded, it was enough to hold them all. The trainer who had gotten the attention of the trainers outside stood on a mini-step against a wall which held a life-sized stuffing of a Ursaring in ferocious mode with a Teddiursa hiding behind its leg, peering outwards with awe.

Someone bumped into Irene from behind.

"Jerry!" she exclaimed before even seeing who it was. But that did not matter since she was spot on.

"What's up, Irene," Jerry greeted. "Did you find it?"

"No, I—,"

"Can I have everyone's attention again please!" shouted the commanding trainer. Slowly people reacted, not really knowing what to do. Even the music that had played outside died down with a final whistle. "My name is Donnie Lynch. I need you all to hear me out." He waited, though there was nothing to wait for. "Okay, the only information we know as of right now is that there is something wrong with this game's program. I'm pretty sure that there are people on the outside right now working on it. As most of you know, none of us can log off. We, again, don't know what's going on, but can only assume that this is temporary, so let's get to what we do know; there is no one here to tell us anything. For now, we have to stick together and wait. I don't know how long before we'll hear any updates, but I hope you all are old enough to not mess with anything right now. Granted, some of you have already found out what happens when you release your Pokémon. Please don't do that if you haven't."

He cleared his throat before continuing, possibly gathering what he didn't know into a plausible none-riot-inducing answer. "There's a building just across the river here. The sign says 'Reabon Inn'. I was there for a short while and thought that if we are going to be stuck here, we might as well make ourselves welcome."

He pointed to the back where the same teen who had escorted Jerry and Andy out of the Pokémon Center's back room stood against a pillar. Now, he seemed more significant. "The guy who stands there is Harlan Shaw, and he has all the keys to the hotel. We're going to be sharing rooms tonight, just for the time being. I understand there are a lot of us though, so some of us are going to have to stay here at the Pokémon Center and make use of the lounge's couches." Donnie paused again. He looked as if he had suddenly hit a brick wall, and had nothing left to say. "I—uh—I want to see groups of four right now before we begin distributing the keys. Come on people, let's go."

There was an instant shuffling about. Jerry held on to Irene and pulled. "Follow me."

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"We're going to get Andy before someone else does," Jerry said.

They found him fairly quick. He was one of the few who looked like they were about to puke.

"Come on, man," Jerry said. "You're with us."

Andy shrugged and got closer to them two, just to let others know that they were a group. Another girl who wore the standard Kanto clothing and looked roughly about 13 years old showed up about a minute later as they were talking. She had curly hair, with a bit of a chubby belly. She asked them, "Are you guys a group?"

All three nodded and replied in affirmative one after another.

"Can I join your group, please?"

Jerry shrugged. "I'm alright with it. You guys alright with that?"

"Come on, step a little closer," Irene said, helping the girl feel welcome. "What's your name?"

"My name is Jerri Ingram," she said, with a blush. "Sorry, I'm kind of shy around people."

Jerry laughed. "Wow, that's my name too!"

Irene rolled her eyes. "Sorry about him. Anyway, he's Jerry Treedman, my best friend from state-lines away."

"And this beast right here is Irene Parker," Jerry continued.

"I'm Andy," Andy said lamely.

Getting all the people together was a tough one. It took about an hour before many of the players were accustomed to their room partners, and there were still a few that were searching for room partners with friends or people who looked friendly.

* * *

Behind the counter, Donnie was standing beside the rejuvenator and talking to Harlan. By now, the discussion had become rather heated.

"What are you trying to say?" Donnie asked.

"I'm saying that there're not enough rooms. We need to get 'em to jam together tight if we want the majority to sleep in the rooms tonight."

Donnie thought about it. He didn't want to overcrowd, but judging by Harlan's math, there wouldn't be enough rooms. He knew there wouldn't, but he didn't think that there would be over thirty people without a room.

"Is there any other way?"

"What, are you kidding me? Where else are we gonna put them?"

Donnie clenched his teeth. He knew Harlan was right. He would have to tell them.

* * *

"One more time, I need everyone's attention!" after gaining the awareness of the entire group of people, Donnie cleared his throat again, knowing that there would be more complaints than anything else from what he had to say. But it had to be said. "There's been a change of plans. We need at least six people in a room together. There's not enough to go around."

* * *

"What?!" Jerry shouted, along with the protest of a lot of the others around them.

"Calm down everyone!" Donnie shouted over the crowd. "What I'm asking of is not impossible, we just don't know if we have enough rooms to go around. We need as many people in a room as we can get. Six is reasonable."

Not everyone was satisfied with the new adjustments. Most were angry, though the threat of not being given a room had them quiet down and go with the flow.

Two new people joined Jerry, Andy, Irene, and Jerri.

"What are your names?" Jerry asked bluntly.

"I'm Ernesto Castro," said the 15-year-old Hispanic. His build was like a track star, and seemed honest enough. "This is my sister," he continued, pointing to the girl beside him.

"My name's Christina," she smiled, "but you can all call me Christy."

"Welcome to the club you two," Irene said, officially welcoming the two to the group.

* * *

When all was said and done, it was still not enough. Donnie passed the keys around with Harlan to each group, and they made sure that within each group were six people. But when it came down to the 15th and final key, it wasn't enough. There were still 13 people left without a room.

_I knew some of us were going to have to stay here_, Donnie thought.

He turned to Harlan and talked to him. "So what do you think?"

"What do you mean what do I think?" Harlan whispered back. "I think there's not enough."

"There's one more key, Harlan," Donnie said. "We need four more people in our group to be complete."

Harlan thought about it for a moment. He looked at the remaining, and at their faces. They all probably thought they were going to have to spend the night at the Pokémon Center, and he felt bad for them.

"You know what, I'll stay behind," Harlan said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. You get five in your room, and I'll stay here with everyone else and keep them steady, you know?"

"Alright, it's your decision."

They turned back to the 13.

"I'm going to need five of you," he said. "The rest will stay here at the Pokémon Center with Harlan."

Surprisingly, there weren't as many groans as he would have expected. The remaining players followed the orders with shrugs and separated from one another until Donnie had his 5. And then he turned back to Harlan, and nodded.

"Alright everyone, follow me."

* * *

For Harlan, it almost seemed an eternity until the last of the group left the building. The automatic doors closed shut, and Harlan was left in charge of nine other younger trainers.

"Let's go, people," Harlan said.

Since the escalator was frozen in place, they were forced to walk up to the second floor. There were three stretch couches at the end of the escalator, next to a window which overlooked the island. Other than the great view, the place was nothing special, but there was at least enough room for everyone to get comfortable. Because of the length of the couches, Harlan was able to assign two people to one couch, leaving only him, and a sixteen year old to lie down on the leather benches behind the escalator. Eventually, the lights dimmed and shut off, though it bothered no one.

It was about 9:00 PM. They slept peacefully.

* * *

The second balcony hallway was crowded with people who were still looking for their rooms. Jerry was the man with the keys, and it did not take long before he found his group's room.

"Alright, let's see what we got," he said, unlocking the door. "Cross your fingers and hope this isn't another roach motel."

It was less than spectacular when they finally got to see the interior, but at least there were two beds. There wasn't a couch, but there was a comfy chair by the window and a rolling chair beside a desk. There was even a TV. _But there isn't a damn shower or bathroom_, Jerry sighed.

"Well, I got the bed," Jerry exclaimed, and rushed to the second bed by the wall.

Irene sat on the bed by the window, and the other two girls sat on the opposite side, talking to each other. Ernest sat on the end of the bed Jerry laid on, deep in thought, while Andy took a seat on the rolling chair.

"What's the matter?" Jerry asked. "You guys look like you've lost your energy completely."

"Well gee, man, we're kind of stuck on an island and can't get off," Andy retorted. "I don't feel very giddy at the moment."

Jerry was quiet for awhile, but then couldn't stay that way. "What's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Andy, you're my best friend. You're not usually so down, but throughout this entire trip you've been hanging low. You've changed a lot. What's up?"

Andy tried to look away. "It's nothing," he said, though he wasn't convincing in the slightest.

There was an awkward silence, before Ernesto broke it. "Hey, uh, Andy, right?"

"Yeah, that's my name."

"If you want, you can take the bed. I'm actually not tired, so whatever you want, it's fine."

Andy scratched behind his ear before saying, "Yeah, alright. Thank you…Ernesto."

"Call me Erny."

"Okay."

Jerry knocked on the nearby wall. "I can't believe there's no bathroom. What kind of place is this?"

"Well if you remember," Irene said tiredly and with a yawn, "we're not actually supposed to be in here forever. We were supposed to be able to log off whenever we wanted."

"Then what's the point in having a hotel when we aren't actually going to sleep in it anyway," Jerry argued. "We're supposed to log off for that too, remember?"

Irene retaliated by turning around and grabbing a pillow to throw at him, which Jerry dodged by falling off the other side of the bed. Feeling satisfied, Irene pulled the covers and made herself comfortable.

"_Hot head_," Jerry muttered.

"I love you too," Irene said flatly. "Turn off the lights when you're ready to sleep."

* * *

The curtains were closed completely, blocking out the moonlight. The air conditioning system was switched to high and the room was deathly silent. Jerry slept with a light snore on his bed, and Andy was asleep, resting his head on the end of the bed instead of on the headrest. Ernesto had the coverlets from the beds wrapped around himself while he slept on the rolling chair, his feet hanging over the desk. Finally, the three girls slept peacefully together in their bed, with just enough room to be comfortable.

Somewhere beyond the window, there was a pounding noise. Jerri sleepily opened her eyes. She looked around, almost unsure of her location. Silently, she whispered to herself, "_It wasn't a dream…_"

Aside from the pounding, she could hear a tune playing faintly in the distance, though she could not exactly make it out.

There was some more pounding, and groggily, she sat up and stretched. She kept watching the window, not knowing why until the pounding became more evident. They were slow, but were gradually growing heavier.

Then a silhouette slid into view of the curtains. Because they were drawn shut, she could only see the shadow of the beast, and a beast it was. It must have been a big Pokémon, she knew, but of what kind she could not tell. Immediately she was frozen in place, because though it could be a Pokémon (for it could not have been a man), its posture was that of a true, terrifying monster.

It slowly walked across the curtains. Jerri could see it as it stood in front of the door. She was scared that it would come in, but she did not scream.

Then she heard it continue on its way. Whatever it was, it didn't bother them.

Jerri retreated back to her covers, and shielded them over her head.

The music came to a slow, but tasteful finish.

The rest of the night went undisturbed.

* * *

Andy was the first to awaken. It was early, though he wasn't sure what time it was. He drew apart the curtains and took a gander. The town was tinged blue under the morning mist, and a few Pidgeys were flying or standing on the various buildings.

"Wh'tha hell are you doing?"

Andy turned and quickly shushed his friend, before pointing at the still sleeping forms of their roommates. He returned to looking out of the window once Jerry got the message.

Jerry shook his head, cracked his knuckles, and stretched before standing and leaning on the walls for balance.

"Oh damn, no bathroom."

Once again, Andy shushed him. Jerry waved it off and walked towards the window, careful not to disturb Ernesto as he passed by.

He stood right next to his friend, with an even more tired expression than him. After some silent seconds ticked by, he made for the door and walked out. Andy followed.

"Where are you going?" He asked once they were out on the balcony.

"To the bathroom, where else?"

Another voice from the ground level shouted up to him. "You know where the toilets are?"

"Yeah," Jerry shouted down. "Pick a tree."

He took the stairs two at a time, and at the bottom, he found the main court area with some trainers and coordinators abound. They were either sitting on the grass or walking in circles in the small garden, probably not knowing what to do now that day one had passed.

Jerry turned and came face to face with Donnie.

"Sorry," he said, and let the man pass. But just as Donnie passed, Jerry stopped him. He looked into his eyes, and said, "Do you know what's going on?"

"No," Donnie answered. "The Pokédexes are still not working yet. I'll talk about it in front of everyone when I have more information."

He continued in one direction, past the main entrance to the hotel and over the bridge. He was heading straight for the Pokémon Center.

"Are you going to follow him?" Andy asked.

"Oh yeah," Jerry nodded.

* * *

It took a little longer for the automatic doors to open than it did the day before. Donnie thought that maybe they might be stuck, but then they slowly parted with a squeak. When he entered, he automatically felt that there was something amiss.

Jerry and Andy followed right behind him, though Donnie did not acknowledge their presence. He seemed to hover across the floor, and it wasn't until the two boys behind him were deeper in that they felt the same thing.

The escalator was the same as before, frozen in place, but the glass that held the rotating banisters was cracked, as if a heavy pressure had been laid. Donnie walked up the escalator slowly, and when he saw only the edge of an overturned couch, he ran up the remaining steps.

"What's going on?" Jerry called up as he rushed up the steps. At the top, he stood right beside him, and Andy stood to his other side.

A couch had been split in two, its stuffing ripped upon the floor in a mix with redness that could be blood. Another was against a wall and on its back. One more was halfway out the window, a spatter of blood spray splashed across the floor and walls nearby.

Donnie took a look over the edge. This end of the Pokémon Center was on a cliff edge. Whoever—whatever—had fallen out was probably not alive anymore.

But there was shattered glass on the _inside_ of the building, across the floor and by the couches. Maybe something had not fallen out, but had come crashing _in_…


	6. In the Darkness

**Chapter 6: In the Darkness**

"There's no one here!" exclaimed a Sandslash.

The cave was darkening. The sun dipped behind the horizon shortly thereafter, refusing to give any more light to the players. Eventually, the lanterns on the various buildings were triggered and ignited, but this did not cause any major 'hello's from NPCs or even some kind of welcoming party. For the minute and a half, they were not doing anything.

Then the whole wonder of the moment died down and those that were in teams decided to do what they do best: explore.

At the center of the main square was placed a large-scale proportion Mew statue, which seemed to be in a twirling state and looked out the open view of the cave entrance. At the foot of the statue were words, scribed professionally:

_Seek only good will, health, and what is to come. The guardian will show you the way._

Brett stared once more, not in awe, but certainly reassured. Only from what exactly, he couldn't guess.

"Brett!"

He turned around. Claire was beside the boat. She waved, and motioned for him to follow. It took him no more than a second to reach her.

"What's wrong?"

"We need to get our supplies. They're in the cargo."

Brett understood. Upon returning to the boat, they found it to be quite unstable. To begin with, there were already a few players who were either going to or had already received their items and were shuffling around the surface and boardwalk. The shifting of weight as the boat rocked made it hard for a few others to walk straight, including Claire. Brett stuck his scythes into the ground and used them as his support.

When they entered the boat, nothing changed about the balance. The lamps that hung from the ceiling were at an angle, some of them swinging slightly because of the constant churn of the waters.

In the open hallway were several doors, either open or broken apart, with only one close to the front of the hall closed correctly. At the very end of the hall there was a crowd as Pokémon players scrambling to get what was theirs and attempt to leave without harming the others. Unfortunately, there was no order, and as thus, there was not one player who was not bumped or scratched by another player.

The wait was long, and because of the shoveling around, Brett was worried. At the beginning, he only thought about somebody else taking his items, but now he had rooted a deep seed into his mind which told him that if he didn't reach his items fast enough, they would be stolen. The first chance he got to move ahead, he did, and it was hard for Claire to break through that same crowd as Brett did because she wasn't worried.

"Slow down!" she said.

"You don't understand—," Brett tried to explain.

"We'll get there when we get there!"

She didn't let him explain, and it was only her command that kept Brett from trying to shove like the others. The doorway was close now; he could touch it with his scythe if he wanted to. The light directly above the doorway went out, and there was another shift in balance which dropped a good number of Pokémon against each other.

It seemed the hassle would never stop, but finally, Brett had made it through. He looked at the containers at the floor, watching as a Pachirisu took something from another container to place it in her own. He clenched his teeth in fury. _The nerve that some players have_, he thought to himself.

He made his way towards the wall of containers and looked for his, but upon twice a glance, it wasn't on the wall. Anywhere. He turned and watched the floor, seeing the many containers scattered. If his was not on the shelf, then the floor was the only other place it could be. That is, unless someone stole it.

He would be able to tell the difference of the containers only by their color. When he and Claire made Team B.C., their team containers automatically changed to a default color, white. His and Claire's would be the ones that were colorless. But upon the floor, he found none of their containers, and he was getting anxious now.

Then at the corner of his eye, he spotted one. It was at the edge of the room, probably dropped when the ship rocked. He rushed to it and opened it. The container belonged to him. All of his items were still intact, and he sighed, relieved.

But in his rush to his items container, he had kicked another towards Claire, who was now entering. The container that landed on her front paws was indeed hers, even if Brett hadn't known it. But when she pawed at it, the container's top easily opened. There was nothing in it.

Immediately, her ears drooped and her indifferent expression faded to a frown. She pawed at the container once again, as if turning it around would somehow bring out the hidden items. But no matter what she did, she wasn't going to get back her items.

Brett was beside her then, looking down at the container. Claire turned away facing the doorway with the struggling Pokémon. The crowd had lessened, because most that had wanted their items had already gotten through.

"I'm sorry, Claire," Brett offered.

"It doesn't matter," Claire responded meekly. "We should go."

Nodding, Brett led the way. It was by far, easier to get by, but when they reached the end, towards the steps leading to the top deck, the boat made an involuntary churn, this time blowing out all of the lanterns.

The floor tilted, and the two found themselves tripping up on each other as it continued to arch, the steps reclining to a higher position. With a yelp, Claire slid back towards the other Pokémon. She landed beside the doorway, most of the others having fallen through the door and into the container room.

"I'm coming Claire!" Brett exclaimed, fluttering his wings to keep himself balanced in the air. He flew quickly to his partner and landed on the other side of the doorway. It was crowded with four others who left almost no space for him to stand. Excusing himself over the others, he reached his scythe out to her. "Hold on!"

So close to the threshold, Claire jumped at the scythes. She winced when she experienced the pain it induced on her forelegs as she tried to hold a grip.

With his wings kicking up, Brett flew towards the stairs. The added weight was hurting his arm, and so close to the exit, his wings were beginning to give out and feel weak. Even Claire couldn't hold out much longer. She slipped off the scythe, but in a quick moment, and to the best of her abilities she hugged onto his clawed feet. The sudden shift in balance caused him to crash into the wall, but he regained his composure.

_Just a little more_, he encouraged himself. _Come on, I can make it!_

Then he made it on deck, and at the top, he could see the last of the Pokémon on board jumping onto the wood path boardwalk and watch in awe as the boat reared its back towards the cave ceiling, its front deck swallowed by the water.

Under heavy pressure, the boat's end shifted towards the right, and fell to the wood path, where there were many Pokémon who ran away from the contact point. The boat, once it destroyed that part of the walk, then tilted to its side, towards land.

Having lost his flight balance along the way, Brett had crashed with Claire onto the main deck. He had no control when the ship begun to tilt, and he slid towards the edge and fell onto the river flow, a deep and cold body of water.

He couldn't swim. He could never swim in real life, and now as a Pokémon, he still couldn't do it. He struggled to reach the surface, but the flow pulled him under. Too far under, he let out his breath, and was left choking on the water. He struggled violently now, his head becoming cloudier as his body panicked.

Claire too had fallen to the water. She was above it, kicking her legs with lots of energy to keep her afloat. The boat finally stopped turning, and remained as it was on its side. She swam towards the destroyed section of the boardwalk, and once on the land, shook herself dry and overlooked the path.

"Brett!" She called out. There was no answer. The path brought the rushing water types who were probably going to help the remaining Pokémon in the boat.

Now she looked out to the water, and once again, she called out to him. "Brett! Where are you?"

She spotted the gurgling bubbles a short distance from her spot, and without even thinking to ask one of the rushing water types for help, she dove in.

She kicked and squirmed, using new muscles in her body to dive further under. Holding her breath wasn't good enough; she could feel the water begin to drown under her wet nose, and a prickly feeling began to set in. The worst of the feeling was the water entering her ears and making her even more light headed then she already was.

But she found him, thrashing wildly, his scythes kicking everywhere. There was only one moment where she got a good look at his eyes, and saw the fear in him like she's never seen in anyone before. She paused, afraid.

Swallowing her fears, she swam for him and clamped down her jaw on his arm, a section without the blade. With strength she knew she didn't have, yet sought nonetheless, she kicked and pawed and tried her very best to bring him to the surface. His thrashing was not helping, but still, she concentrated and moved onwards, the goal only being to make it to the surface of the water.

It wasn't far, yet the swimming felt like it was getting her nowhere, and she was already running low on inner oxygen, her lungs about to collapse. The lines ahead of her began to blur, and her struggle to swim faster became frantic.

_Only a little further…_

She reached the surface, and the first breath silenced out all the sounds around her as the locked feeling inside her was released. Brett sputtered water as well, still flailing dangerously, though there was nothing she could do to stop him.

Claire bit down harder as she dragged him towards the waters edge, the safer, shallower portion of the river. She pulled him onto dry land, almost dragging him because of how worn out he was. And once they were both out of the water completely, they fell on each other, unable to do much else. Not a word was said; only the heavy pant of the two Pokémon reaching for oxygen.

* * *

It has been about ten minutes, and Pokémon were beginning to notice there was something wrong. For one, no one could log off. Something was blocking them, and they couldn't control it nor know how to overcome the obstacle. Night has come, and the majority remained within the center of the square, surrounding the statue, talking amongst themselves. The exploration had stopped for most of them. And the night grew darker.

* * *

The water Pokémon had managed to swim to the boat and rescue many of the others. Brett and Claire seemed to have gone by completely unnoticed because of the overturned boat, and the stories that the others were listening to were of those that had been inside the thing the entire time. Nobody found either of the Team B.C. members; they had to stand and move to the crowd surrounding the statue on their own.

Nobaer Falls was evenly spread throughout the cave indention. Overall, there were ten shacks. There was a Bank, a link shop, a storage place, and a shop, separated into two shacks; one for health items, and the other for attack and defense items. Those were the major buildings needed in any Mystery Dungeon town. In the darker half of the cave there was a fighting dojo, with a tunnel covered in complete blackness right next to it. To the left of that same tunnel was another building, which was a new addition meant only for the Isle of Devalore, and had a sign that pointed to the same tunnel by the dojo. There were three more buildings at the main entrance of the cave indention: a post office, and two rescue team bases, evenly separated so that the team bases were at the ends of either entrance and the post office was at the middle.

A team had already come across a team base during the whole boat fiasco, and since the bases were set at a first-come first-serve basis, the shack was automatically theirs. Another Pokémon player was returning from the base to the main crowd. He cut into other conversations to spread the news; it wasn't long until he reached Brett and Claire.

"Team Fire Nation Eleven set up a base at the abandoned shack up there," said the Sandslash, pointing towards the distant base. "The bases go down three floors, and there are about, roughly, fifteen rooms. The only problem is they need more fire types to help light the lanterns in the halls." He looked at Claire specifically when he said that. "Mind helping out?"

Still drying from the water, she cocked her head to the side. "What about the other team base?"

"Last I heard, it was still free, but by now, someone probably owns it," he shrugged.

Claire looked up at Brett, trying to get an answer from him now.

"If it's taken, then there would be no point in going over there other than to help turn on the lights," Brett said. "We might as well go to this Fire Nation base. It's closer, and to be honest, I like how it's further from the water."

The Sandslash left them, and the two walked up the small hill, away from the main square and to the shack by the small edge. It wasn't as dark as it looked from far away, but that was probably because the lanterns outside were being ignited by a Charmeleon. The Pokémon looked at them as they neared, and the two stopped. Then it ignited the final lantern outside and went in.

"I don't think we'll be of much help with all these lights on already," Brett mused.

"That's only up here. Can you imagine down there?"

They entered the team base, under a flag decorated plainly with a flame and the words Team FireNation11. Inside were five lanterns alit at the corners of the polygon shaped room. To the left was a wall of mailboxes, much like the one back at Team Beasties, and to the right was a help desk. Up ahead of them were the spiraling stairs leading downwards, with a Zangoose standing by the top step, seemingly having not noticed Brett or Claire. He leaned against the wall coolly. Beyond him, Brett briefly glimpsed the Charmeleon's head as he walked down the steps.

Upon noticing them, "Hello there," said the Zangoose with a sharp predatory smile. "What can I do for you two?"

"Really, it's what we can do for you," said Claire.

"We're here to help out with the base," Brett continued. "Is this place yours?"

"No," the Zangoose replied, shaking his head. "My name is Niboli. People call me Nub. I'm part of Team Never Look Back: that's N-V-R-L double zero K-B-A-K. I sent my partner, Dirt, to look for others to help Team Fire Nation."

"The Sandslash?" Brett asked.

"Correctemundo. I take it you guys are the response team?"

"We're just here to help," Claire said. "Just tell us what to do so we can rest and put this night behind us."

"You don't plan on logging off anytime soon?" Nub questioned.

"You must have not been outside for the last thirty minutes, then," Claire replied.

"A minor accident; don't see anything wrong with that."

"That was a minor accident to you? Alright, let me explain. What happened out there was not something like we've experienced. The shifting balance and headache were far too real, not to mention the water. Brett can vouch for me too. Everything is too real."

"Calm down, I see where you're coming from," nodded the Zangoose. "I know; just awhile ago, the team captain of Fire Nation was complaining about his ember stinging his tongue and teeth, as if he just downed hot sauce. Even when he was firing up the lanterns in this room, I too could feel the heat coming from him, especially when he passed with that flaming tail behind him. What's your point though?"

"Do we have to spell it out for you?" Brett stated. "We have to start thinking that maybe this problem will last longer than we think it will."

"All I'm trying to say is not to lose hope. This is just a game after all, and yeah, I think there's something wrong too, but it'll be fixed probably in the next hour, so no need to get worried about nothing." He yawned, then directed himself towards Claire. "So, if you're going to go help out, then go on through."

Claire walked past him. The stairs weren't a steep descent; she could easily trot down them with no trouble. But when she realized Brett wasn't following her, she turned back, wondering why. Brett was stopped by the Zangoose on the first steps.

"You should just stay up here," said Nub.

"Why?" Brett retorted.

"Because you're a bug type, and we got fire types down there lighting up everything. Even if you would be able to help with something, the chances of you getting burned are pretty high. It's a safety precaution."

Brett gritted his teeth. He tried to find something to counter the argument; something he could be helpful with. He didn't want to leave Claire.

He turned to his companion, and it was obvious from her expression that she too was looking for a way that he could go down as well. But it wasn't going to happen because of what he was.

Pouting, he turned and left. "I'll be outside."

Claire didn't try to stop him, and neither did Nub.

Outside, he waited in the darkness. Two more fire types came and went in. Of the ones that were not fire types, he told should leave because they weren't going to be allowed in. They didn't listen, of course, so he had the privilege of saying, "I told you so," as they came back out of the base. The two fire types that had gone in came out with the rest. Brett merely shrugged.

From his spot, he could oversee Nobaer Falls completely. There were less and less Pokémon at the center of town as the base near the river seemed to be the main attraction. He wondered who owned it, and what they were doing to attract a lot of attention.

Then closer to the darker side of the town, he could see a few Pokémon by the cave entrance next to the dojo.

_Now why would there be a sudden interest over there?_ Brett thought.

He decided to fly to the spot. He was quick and swift, almost invisible in the darkness. He nearly tripped up over himself when he landed, and on the site, he found a crew setting up and getting ready to enter.

The five powered group turned, unfazed by Brett's arrival. Then they returned to their organizing.

"What's going on here?" Brett asked.

"A little exploring," said an Infernape, slinging a belt strap from a sleek and thinner items container than Brett's own over his shoulder. He had the appearance of the leader in the group.

"For what?"

"Scyther, we're doing our own thing over here. If you want to tag along, fine, but don't stop us."

His statement was nothing more than the definition of _command_, though he couldn't have been older than fifteen by his voice. He relayed some information to a Rampardos next to him, and then assessing individually to the Gabite, before speaking to the two Linoone.

"Wait," Brett cut in. He tried to stop himself, but it was already out, and the Infernape was already looking at him now. He had to move forward. Clearing his throat, he asked, "Can I join you?"

The group stopped what they were doing. None but the Linoones started immediately whispering amongst themselves. The Infernape turned back, and after receiving a shrug from the Gabite, he said, "Alright, join us if you want."

Though he didn't show it, inside Brett was jumping. Sitting outside of that shack made him feel like he was not really doing anything, so joining a group like this in a search seemed the most fulfilling job he's had all night.

"What's your name, Scyther?" the Infernape asked.

"Brett," he replied. "Brett Parker."

* * *

The first landing came to a relatively well lit split hallway, one going to her left and the other going to her right. In both halls were only three doors, making six rooms all together. Claire took a whiff, and her nose picked up the scent of the Charmeleon, though he was not on that floor. She could also pick up the scent of another Charmeleon, though this one, if she was not mistaken, was female.

Strolling through both halls and finding every room lit, she trotted for the stairs and continued downwards. The second down floor was only a straight hallway, with two doors facing each other and one at the very end. Claire had just caught the female Charmeleon in time as she noticed her closing the end hall door, satisfied with her handiwork of lighting the rooms.

"Hello?" Claire called.

The Charmeleon acknowledged her and grinned, dusting off her shoulder as she walked towards her. "I see we have someone else to join the party."

Her voice; it was choked and restrained, as if she had just escaped a coughing fit, or finished with a packet of cigarettes all on her own.

Claire cleared her head before continuing. "I'm here to light up the base, though to me it seems you have everything covered."

"Well, my brother and I had to cooperate more than we would have liked to," she said. "My name is Miranda." She reached out a clawed hand to Claire as she said this.

Not wanting to be rude, Claire let Miranda shake her paw, though she wound up coming off as rude anyway when she said, "Are you sick?" as her first words instead of introducing herself.

Miranda cocked her head to the side, puzzled. Claire had just understood how wrong she was, and corrected herself.

"I'm sorry—I—I didn't mean it like that," she fumbled, "it's just—I mean—," she paused. Then, she sighed. "My name is Claire. Sorry."

"Don't worry about that," Miranda laughed. "I understand. My throat hurts right now; I don't know why, but I feel like it's on fire."

Claire forced a laugh at the pun, but it hadn't come out right.

"Everyone's feeling a little unease here," Miranda continued. "For now, it's all about fixing up a room for some breathing."

Claire nodded understandingly. She looked back towards the remainder of the way down. "Should we go on now?" she asked.

"Of course," said Miranda. "Follow me."

Down the spiral stairs led to a very dark chamber lit only by the stairway light. Two other sources were from the hall towards the left of the stairs, which its lanterns were already alight. At the entrance of the halls were a Magmar and Quilava, talking amongst themselves. At the very center of the room stood the Charmeleon, as indicated by the light on his tail.

He was breathing heavily. In a quick steady breath, he shot out flames towards the ceiling, though they failed to reach the chandelier up top.

Acknowledging the two newcomers, the Charmeleon grunted as they stood by the stairs, sizing both up.

"Late to the party, as usual," muttered the Charmeleon. He too was losing his voice.

"Your brother?" Claire whispered.

"Yes," Miranda replied, and then to her sibling, "Why do you always have to be such a downer, Ray?"

"I am _not_," Ray stated firmly.

It was at this moment when the Quilava found it right to scamper, quick with his speed and jump at the Charmeleon, cursing at the force of the sudden attack. The Quilava used the momentum and climbed to his head, and pushed against the cranium, seconds away from being swiped by the fire type. Towards the ceiling he had jumped, and let loose a flame thrower upon the chandelier, sadly only lighting one candle. Yet, it made him happy, and he laughed at his little success until he landed with his back upon a fresh wooden table, collapsing it.

"Damn it!"Ray shouted, already stomping towards the little stoat. He proved that there was a way for one person get even redder in the face as he clenched his teeth and blew his top off. "What the hell were you thinking!"

The Quilava stopped giggling and said nothing, his jaw agape, surprised and suddenly scared of the intensity in the fire type's voice.

"Look at this!" he exclaimed, referring to the splintered woodpile surrounding him. "Who knows when we'll get another one! All for what, so you could attempt to turn a light on? You better be ready to—,"

Miranda came to shove, and literally pushed Ray to the side. When they looked to each other, they each had the same level of heat leaving their bodies.

"And just what is your problem?" Miranda interjected.

"_My_ problem?!" Ray shouted. "Like I had ANYTHING to do with this!"

"Are you stupid or something? Look at who you're screaming at; he's obviously a little kid, you asshole!"

"Don't call me an asshole in front of the children, bitch!"

"You dick!"

Then they were upon the floor wrestling against each other. It had not taken much for their temper to rise in them. Now Claire understood why they were both the same Pokémon. The game was never wrong in deciding the personalities of the players, but then it brought to light a new situation, and made her wonder what would eventually happen to the Quilava kid? As she looked upon him now, his dazed and expression of relief dazzled her. Should he not be more charged, or more closely...self-centered?

Then again, maybe she was attributing his personality only to the one other player of the same evolution line who she hated, J.J.

The Magmar was already beside the Quilava, in which he carried him and walked away from the continued pair of fighters, who were not giving up their match. Since the situation between brother and sister sibling was out of her reach, she turned heel and trotted towards the Magmar.

"Don't worry about none O' that," said the Magmar, once they were in last hall of the underground base. "They always that way to most friends too."

"Are you in their team?" Claire asked.

"No," the Magmar replied as they entered a team member room. It was a small room, with two straw beds at the ends and nothing more. "They okay, for training, but most of the time, they don't get stuff done."

"Why do they have to be so mean?" the Quilava cried, not willing to remain resting on the bed.

"It's only their temper," Claire said to herself, as if just realizing it.

"You got that right," The Magmar nodded. "I don't think we've done ourselves in yet. The name's Bobby." he extended a hand to reach for her paw.

Not wanting to repeat the rudeness of the previous introduction with Miranda, Claire extended her paw for him to shake. "My name is Claire." His clawed touch was very warm, and burned her slightly, though she hid the sting from her expression.

"I'm Kevin," the Quilava interjected.

Once the three were on a first name basis, they were able to speak more comfortably with one another. As it turned out, Bobby, a fifteen year old in real life, had at one time been a member of Team Fire Nation Eleven, but had quit on his own merits because of the brother and sister bickering which apparently still lingered on the team. Kevin was from his own team, Team Stryker, worded Stry-ker, and had no other team members. Claire and Bobby were surprised to hear Kevin's tale of his solo journey, but as soon as he begun his yarn their thoughts filled with doubt, because according to the young Pokémon, he's been playing the game for over four years, meaning he would have had to been six when he begun playing, and the minimum age for playing was ten. He also happened to be ten years old.

As soon as their conversations died down, the two Charmeleon entered the room, Ray scratching the back of his neck and walking with an obvious limp and Miranda following behind him, with noticable bruises below her eye and on her arm. Ray licked his chops, clearing away some of the blood slipping out of his lip and spoke more gently to the three.

"Sorry for—what just happened," he coughed. As he spoke Claire noticed his teeth, much more sharp and blood stained as well. She turned to Miranda and took note of the bite marks on her neck and arm, and felt a sudden chill.

"Are you two okay?" Claire asked.

The siblings only returned one glance towards each other, before turning away that very same split second.

"Fine," Ray replied for the both of them.

"But you really don't look good," Bobby continued for Claire. "This doesn't seem like the fighting I remember you getting into a lot."

"We're fine," Ray repeated, though his expression showed otherwise.

"We have another problem to solve anyway," Miranda said. "Since Ray made a deal with that Nob guy, we don't have anyone to light the main chandelier on this floor." Ray rolled his eyes at Miranda's accusation. "We need a flying type to carry one of us, most likely Kevin, up there."

And then the answer of who that flying type clicked in the Growlithe's mind. Who else but Brett could pull it off? He had proven before that he could carry considerable weight, her own to be exact, and Kevin couldn't be any heavier than herself. He was the perfect choice.

"I know who we can get," Claire responded.

"Who?" Ray asked.

"My partner. He's outside waiting on me."

"What is he?"

She told him, and he contemplated. "He's carried me before; it doesn't hurt."

He was still skeptic, but the choice wasn't left for himself to answer.

"Go get him," said Miranda. Ray gave her a stern stare, obviously not approving, but whether Miranda saw or cared did not show.

Claire nodded, and without further approval from the other Charmeleon, she trotted off on her own. She smiled as she made her way up the stairs, remembering to savor the expressions on both Brett when she brought him and Nub when she told him.

* * *

The Infernape's name was Martin. He introduced Brett to Carlos the Rampados first, since they were from the same team, and then brought him to Dante the Gabite whom was, according to Martin's word, his first best friend in the gaming world. The two Linoones were twins, the only difference being one having their eyes blue and the other brown, and took aliases in the game from their previous evolved forms as Ziggy and Zigza.

"Have you two ever thought of changing your names again to, you know, make sense with your new form?" Brett asked the Linoones.

They laughed. Ziggy, the blue eyed Linoone, replied, "Yeah, once, but why change who you are, huh?"

Quickly, Martin got the attention of the group. "Alright, let's stick together now. To tell you guys the truth, I have no idea what we are looking for, but since we're stuck here for who knows how long anyway, we might as well get some exploration done."

Once given the approval of the group, he made one final checklist, to which Brett checked his own items. He did not have much other than than a few berries, two orbs (luminous and totter orbs) and a stealth scarf.

He felt at first that he had everything he needed, but upon seeing the items that the others had, he realized how heavily under prepared he really was.

Martin the Infernape wore lock-on goggles, which would give him more accuracy to attack enemies, and had a sneak scarf twirled around his neck. While those were the only two he wore, he had plenty more in his items container.

Carlos was ready with a trap scarf fashioned and holding onto an invisify orb, also one of the many chosen from his bag of tricks.

Dante did not use a scarf, but did use x-ray specs to find and pick up items along the way.

The twins both wore scope lens, and had the Tight Belts wrapped around their waists. Hanging from their necks were sitrus berries, so they can easily find a source of health when needed, and though their containers were small, they, as well, had more items than Brett did.

Brett asked Martin if he could borrow or trade for a better orb or throwing attack item, but he denied him.

"Sorry, but I've got to save what I have," he said. "Don't worry about it; we'll find something in there you could pick up."

As reassuring as he sounded, Brett felt confused; cheated, but knew it was his own fault.

"You don't look under prepared," said Ziggy, coming up close to examine him. "I mean, you are the only one here with permanent Katanas anyway."

That comment was a better reassurance than Martin's.

The group picked up their gear and headed off into the cave, with Martin in the lead. There was no light, but the problem was resolved when Martin picked up a stick from the ground and lit the tip by swiping it over his head.

The tunnel did lead into a dungeon, but it was not like any dungeon the group had seen before. This dungeon was jagged with sharp rocks on the walls and ground, making the path dangerous. It also did not seem to have a floor system. When their tunnel would end and lead them into another room, it was uneven, and there were tunnels going straight up or down, or diagonal and straight.

Martin marked the entrance tunnel with a burn and then addressed the group.

"Okay, this doesn't seem to be like any other dungeon we've been through before," he said. "We're going to have to go about this one very differently, since we don't know where it goes or where _to_ go." He paused. "Zigza, you're staying behind."

"What?" Zigza protested.

"You have to," Martin continued. He pulled an orb from his container and put it in Zigza's paws. "This is a Call Back orb. Give us from thirty minutes to an hour before using it, and it will, no matter where we are, bring us back together." He then said to the team as a whole, "We're splitting up. Find out as much about this cave as possible."

* * *

When their break was settled, Martin jumped and used as much rock climbing skill as he could muster to climb up the ceiling tunnel, while Carlos, Dante, and Ziggy chose from the four diagonal tunnels. Brett fluttered down the 90 degree drop until he reached a surface with two paths to take.

_So far so good_, Brett thought to himself. _No monsters out of the dark yet._

He took the path to his left, which twisted slightly downward. It was a very narrow tunnel, and he had to duck several times to squeeze through.

He wound up in a large chamber, but there were still more paths to choose from. He decided to continue going down, since he figured that was what would get him somewhere.

But the tunnel twisted all the way back to the same chamber, further frustrating Brett. The strange part was when he decided to take the diagonal path going up, only to have it twist back down and go in another direction entirely. It was a much roomier path and gave him good space to breath and walk properly.

Once again he was met with a twisted chamber, but did not let that bother him again. He chose another path and was on his way.

This continued for the next twenty minutes, and while he was beginning to get a good understanding on how the dungeon was mapped out, he still had a nagging question at the back of his mind, that while he appreciated, was still puzzling.

Where were all the Pokémon?

* * *

"And you didn't see where he went?" Claire demanded.

"Why should I even care? Ah!" yelped Nub.

Claire had been civil at first. She asked the Zangoose where her partner had gone off to when she realized he was not outside, but all she was getting from the big walking cat were excuses to not give her a direction. 'it's not my responsibility,' or 'does it even matter?', and now, 'Why should I care?'

Since that last one, she decided her friendly nature had to be overwritten for just a second, and she jumped on him. She had her paws down on his arms, and her teeth were bared and growling.

"Well what am I supposed to say?" Nub countered, "He left down the path and didn't come back!"

Once given a direction, she calmed her mind, and backed off. The wild side was coming out, and though she never gave into her impulses, at that time she wasn't feeling that a cooperative solution was the right one.

She left Nub on the floor, and left the base entirely to search the town.

She asked several of the Pokémon around town if they had seen a Scyther, but none of them could give her a definite answer. Then finally, she came across a Sneasel with a red scarf, the very same that made the crash landing with the boat.

"I saw a Scyther," he said. "I was looking around the training dojo when I stepped out and saw a group heading into the tunnels over there. The Scyther was one of them."

"Are you sure?"

"My eyes can see everything. Trust me, I'm sure."

"Thanks," she said, and was ready to trot off, but then felt something eerie. She turned and saw the Sneasel still looking at her, with a slight smirk. "What?" she called back.

"Nothing," he replied. "I just—nothing." Then he walked away into the crowd of Pokémon.

It hadn't gotten to her until just then, but she was beginning to realize something. The Sneasel—somehow, though she had never met him before—felt familiar.

* * *

She trotted with a certain quickness, not fast, but fast paced. The tunnel in appearance was very dark, but when she descended, she could better see the path ahead. Yet, she had to be more careful the more she traversed. The ground wasn't meant for dogs to easily walk, and the rocky surface made her wince in the sting they supplied her.

But eventually, she found a Linoone, curled up in a sleeping position and at ease. She trotted up to him, studying the Pokémon. He certainly wasn't wild, and she knew so because of his gear.

The Linoone opened only one eyelid and looked directly into Claire. Before Claire could get a word out, she was attacked.

The Linoone swiped at her face and climbed on her back, causing her to fall to her side in pain.

"St—stop," Claire cried.

The Linoone cut deep on her stomach and neck and then clawed on her face once he had her down, punching and clawing with his paws and giving no mercy. Left, right, left, right, he attacked with the furiousness of a wild Pokémon, but as calculated as a human player, not letting Claire let out a word.

In response, after taking so many hits and feeling beyond weakness, Claire bit the Linoone's right arm and then rolled him over. Once she had him on the ground she let loose a flamethrower and burned everywhere above his belt. The screams he emitted throughout the tunnel were immense, and was the only thing that made her stop her attack.

Claire rolled to her side, and remained there. Tears were in her eyes. Her body hurt everwhere, and she could see heavy red blood on her snout from the wounds he had given to her head. The Linoone was writhing in pain and crying out for help, his fur charred.

She couldn't think. Her mind was racing, and she was bleeding, from her sides which the Linoone gashed and all over her neck and head.

_This isn't real_, she told herself. _This can't be real; it shouldn't hurt so much..._

"Please," Claire tried to say. She spat blood with her words. "Don't attack...I'm human...I'm real..."

And the words struck her. _I'm real...we're all real..._

* * *

Brett was finally lost.

He couldn't make sense of the maze he had gotten himself into. At first, he thought he was mapping things out correctly in his mind, but when he tried to retrace his steps, the rooms were unfamiliar. He thought he could find himself again, but each turn he made led to a dead end or the same room. Then when he tried remapping the place in his mind, he found all the tunnels leading in circles, back to the main room he kept getting stuck in.

But he told himself that he wouldn't be lost for long. Zigza had to call him back some time. He would be warped out of the maze along with the others in no time. He was beginning to think it was only a matter of time since he'd been searching for well over an hour.

Time slipped, and the more time passed, the more anxious Brett got. He began to panic.

_What if the Call Back orb doesn't work here? _He thought. _What if it only works for Ziggy and Zigza, since they're on the same team and the others are not?_

Yet Brett remained calm and collected. He wasn't going to let the dungeon beat him.

But then another problem came. He was getting hungry. He needed to find something to eat, and so far, had found nothing.

He reached another dead end. Angry with himself, he swiped at the rocks with both scythes, wanting to get out as soon as possible.

He stopped after the first paired strike and listened. He swiped again, and found a strange noise when he did so. The rocks sounded metallic. He did the same with the rocky hall he had come from, but found no similar sounds. It was only to the dead end he had found.

He knew then that there was something wrong with that dead end. He sat there, thinking about it.

A flash of light from within himself shined bright. He was transported out of the dead end without even a thought about it.

* * *

Zigza had crawled to his items container. He knew now that Claire wasn't a wild Pokémon. He regretted his decision to attack without question not just for his pain, but for hers as well. She couldn't stand, and it was his fault she was on the floor in as much pain as he was.

He called back the others.

They were all there within a split second after the call back.

"What took so damn long?!" Martin shouted, but then calmed quickly when he saw the scene.

"Zigza!" Ziggy cried, running to his brother. "What happened? Are you alright?"

"The—girl—," Zigza muttered.

Brett only then noticed Claire, on her side, blood matted. Already a pool of blood had begun to form below her. The sight was terrible to watch, but it only brought him closer to her.

"What happened?!" Brett shouted. He rushed to her side. "Claire, can you walk? What happened here?"

Trying to speak she winced at the pain of the words, and more tears mixed with the blood. "Accident...it was an accident..."

Zigza spoke up, Dante and Ziggy at his side. "I thought she was wild...I'm sorry..."

Martin pulled out two berries from his items container. "Brett," he called, and tossed a sitrus berry to him, which landed nearby Claire. "Ziggy," he tossed a rawst berry to him. "We need to get these two out of here right now. Dante, you take Zigza. Be careful with him. I'll take the Growlithe. Carlos! Carlos?"

Carlos was behind everyone and hadn't moved. Not until his name was called twice, and he only winced. After a few seconds, he turned and looked over the group. He had a different kind of look in his eyes. He was haunched more like the dinosaur he was supposed to look like, and not given much thought, roared at the group.

Martin was the closest. He head butted him and pinned him against the wall. Once he had him, he bit with a harsh crunch on Martin's neck.

Everyone with the exception of the downed Pokémon were on their guard. Martin was punched fiercely and thrown across the room screaming. His scarf was removed, now in the teeth of his attacker.

Just as Carlos was going to attack again, Brett and Dante intervened and fought back. Brett sliced vigorously, pushing him back. He gave him a nasty gash around the stomach, but it didn't seem to affect him. Dante slashed equally as powerful as Brett, but wasn't able to completely stop his charge.

Carlos instead aimed at Brett and cut through the hard shell of skin he had. Brett didn't feel it right away, but it came slowly and forced him to collapse on his knees, rubbing his shoulder with the hilt of his blade. Dante continued to slash and dodge all counter attacks expertly.

"Back off!" Martin shouted to Dante, and with that being his only warning, he flamed up and blasted the ground in front of Carlos, creating an infernal between the beast and the players.

The wild eyes remained on the Rampardos, but he stopped his charge. He was blood stained all over his maw from the bite he had given Martin, and the slashes across his stomach and back were thick.

The beast retreated, going into the tunnels and disappearing from sight.

Everyone was left speechless. There was nothing left to be said. Aside from the bright flames created by Martin, everyone truly believed they were left in the darkness.

* * *

Morning had come. The sun was rising from the other side of the cave town, so they couldn't see it, but they saw the rays land in the forest outside. The story of what happened that night spread like wildfire. All of a sudden, the Pokémon players of the island were edgy. The cave was sealed off; rock types collapsed it.

Claire and Zigza were being taken care of, as well as Brett and Martin. But that morning, nothing felt right.

Still, no one could log off successfully. What a few thought was a minor inconvenience turned into a problem with a question no one could answer.

Were they truly alone, on their own with only the wits and instincts of the animals they were not biologically born as to sustain themselves?


End file.
